Destiny Equals Salvation, a hellsing fan fic
by rayneamelia
Summary: Step-sister of Integra Hellsing, Rayne Amelia Hellsing is a regular teenage dhamphire. Living a life of killing her own kind. What happens when she finds out who she really is? will she accept it? Alucard is a bit OOC. READ AND REVIEW!New title same story
1. Meeting for the first time

**Diclaimer- I do not own hellsing or any of the songs that are or will be used during this story, I do however own Rayne and any other character that is not in the anime/manga. **

True Love

Chapter One- Meeting For The First Time

I ran down the dark hallyway toward's the basement, now 30 feet beneath the mansion. Breathless, I reached out and touched the cold knob. I turned it and pushed, with a loud groan the door opened. Stepping inside, I closed the door and leaned against it hoping that the groan wasn't loud enough for Richard to hear, and waited for my eyes to adjust. A minute later, I spotted a lamp with a candle inside, hanging in the corner.

I walked toward's it, the sound of my long knee-length black leather combat boots echoing off the walls. The big lamp was old and it looked like it hadn't been used for years. Pulling out my black lighter from my pocket, i lit the candle and watched as the whole room was suddenly filled with light, I studied the cellar it was small and cold, and the walls looked as if they were about to collapse. I gagged, it smelled like something dead was here.

_Why would my step-father tell me to come here,_ I wondered_._

I remembered him telling me that whatever was down here would protect me from danger. I shivered from the cold, wishing I had brought my long black trench coat with me. Walking around the cellar, my boots touched something hard. I looked down to see what is was and shrieked.

A rotting corpse with long blonde hair and eyes as dark as coal sat chained up agaisnt the wall. I staggered back horrified and gasped when I heard voices coming from above. Oh no, I thought, panicking as each step sounded closer and closer. Desperately, I looked for a way out when I heard the door open. I turned to see Richard, my step-father's brother, standing in the doorway pointing his silver .13mm handgun at me. His eyes were filled with fury and hatred. Richard and three of his men entered the cellar, the last one locking the door. Richard laughed and approached me.

"Why don't you just give up Rayne" he said in a victorious tone "you've got nowhere left to run."

"I can't do that Richard" I said, mocking his tone "not without knowing why your doing this." I did know why he was doing this, I just wanted to hear him say it.

He laughed evily, "Revenge" he said "For twenty years I waited patiently for Arthur to give me the Hellsing Organization_. But he left it to Integra instead, since that day I knew he had to die."_

I chuckled " you know, you really are a crazy bastard. Killing Arthur, and now trying to kill me and Integra--".

"Oh i'm not trying to kill you" he said cutting me off, "I **am** going to kill you." He touched my face and caressed my soft white skin. I shuddered and slapped his hand away. "your so beautiful" he said "its such a shame that you never gave **us** a chance."

"I'd rather die than be with you" I snapped at him backing away. He chuckled, "then so be it" he said and pulled the trigger. The bullet was so fast that i didn't realize it had pierced my left arm. As the second bullet hit my right leg, I screamed in pain and fell back. Richard and his men laughed. I felt my blood trickle down my body. Richard aimed his gun at my head. I looked at his face, his expression calm and happy. He disgusted me. I wanted to rip his throat out.

He smiled and walked toward's me. He grabbed my long straight smooth black hair and raised my upper body to meet his face. "any last requests?" he asked mockingly. He let go of me and I fell back on the floor. I growled as his blue eyes scanned my body, I growled even louder as he stared at my breasts. He chuckled and knelt down in front of me. He once again caressed my face and made his way down to my chest. He reached for the zipper on my black crop-top. "Mr. Hellsing" said one of his men.

"What is it Kyle?" Richard asked angrily.

"Sir" Kyle said "the corpse it.. it moved."

"What?'' Richard asked again, turning away from me. I heard a strange noise coming from the behind me, and raised my head to see what Kyle was pointing at. The corpse was on his knees licking my blood off the floor. Richard ran to the other side of the room towards the door and cowered behind his men. "What is that?'' Kyle asked shakily. "I don't know" Richard said in fear "there's no record of this, my brother never mentioned it."

The corpse looked up and smiled, exposing his razor sharp fangs. He stood up, the chains around his arms clinked together. He raised his arms in the air and in one swift movement he had broken them. He walked forward, stepping over me, toward's Richard and his men. Richard screamed in terror, "shoot it, send it back to hell" he yelled. Two of his men took out their silver .13mm handguns and began shooting. Kyle ran to the door and tried to open it. He remembered that the door was locked and looked for the key. I was amazed at how strong and tall the corpse was. As each bullet hit his body they were sucked in and fell to the floor. The corpsed raised his arm and instantly beheaded the men and began to drink their blood, letting it run down the corners of his mouth. He licked the blood from his face. Kyle and Richard screamed. I realized that I was looking at a real vampire.

My mouth began to water at the sight of blood. I looked down to control myself and heard more gunshots. I raised my head to see Richard shooting at the vampire. "Why won't you die?" he yelled, completely terrified. The vampire laughed and spoke in a smooth deep voice. "I'm a monster" he said "I can't be killed thanks to you and your family." He bit Richard's hand off and laughed. Richard screamed and fell back, crying over his severed hand. The vampire turned to face me, a whimpering sound escaped my throat as he approached me. He knelt beside me and placed his arm in front of me. He lifted his sleeve and exposed his rich white skin to me. "I know your thirsty" he said "drink". I felt my long pointy fangs appear and bit into his wrist. His blood was delicious. I hadn't realized how weak I was. As I drank his blood I slowly felt my strength returning.

The vampire stood up, and I watched in amazement as the two holes I had left in his wrist dissapeared. Hearing a clinking noise, I looked down to my wounds to see that the two small holes left by the bullets were also disappearing. He held out his hand to me, without hesitation I took it. He pulled me up. We turned to a groaning noise coming from behind him. Kyle was in a corner whimpering uncotrollaby. While Richard was still sitting down holding his severed hand. I chuckled and walked toward's him. He gasped as he saw me place my left arm next to my waist and expose a long silver sword. I kneeled next to him, grabbed the handle of the sword and slowly shoved it through Richard's stomach. He yelled in pain and agony and coughed up blood. I frowned, "Aww... look what you did Richard, you just ruined my pants." I laughed and twisted the sword inside of him, making him groan as his intestines were slowly being destroyed.

"What are you?" he asked.

"You should already know the answer to that Richard" I said, showing him my fangs. He screamed, much louder than before, I put my hand on his mouth to keep him quiet. "Do you remember that day Richard?" I asked " that awful day... the day you stole my innocence." He stared at me wide eyed. I shook my head, "looks like your age is making you forget old man." I removed my hand from his mouth and placed it on top of his head. I closed my eyes and searched his memory. A few seconds later, I was able to find what I was looking for.

_I was tied up on my bed unconcious and naked. Richard and Kyle stood over me._

_"What are you doing, sir?" Kyle asked._

_"Isn't it obvious" Richard said with a crazy look in his blue eyes._

_"But sir, she's only 16, she's--"_

_"I didn't ask for your opinion" Richard said cutting him off. "Now get out, and make sure no one enters the room."_

_Kyle sighed and stepped out. Richard chuckled and began to unbutton his white shirt. He then unzipped his black pants._

I growled lighty as I removed my hand from his head. "You did it for no reason, didn't you?". Richard sat there speechless. I dug the sword deeper into his stomach and laughed as he coughed up more blood. "Who's laughing now, you ugly old english piece of shit" I said, grabbing his short blonde hair and tilting his head back.

A/N- This is my first story, so please be nice. Read and review!!


	2. Alucard's Past

Chapter 2- Alucard's Past

For over 500 years Alucard has spent eternity walking the earth after being cursed by the catholics to never enter hell or heaven. 100 years ago Alucard and his army had been defeated by a vampire hunter named Abrahan Van Hellsing. He was forced to serve and protect the Hellsing family as long as they existed. Alucard is a strong and powerful vampire. With the help of the Hellsing family he became immortal. He can take on any form he wants. He is not only a bodyguard and servent to the Hellsing Organization, he is also forced to hunt his own kind

A/N- Its short i know but there's more to come. please read and review. no flames


	3. Present day after incident

Chapter 3- Present Day After Incident

The next morning I awoke and found myself in a big room with black walls and black colored furniture. I felt much stronger. The events of yesterday flashed through my mind. _Had that really happened?, _I wondered. _Was it all just a dream?. _I crawled out of bed and stubbed my toe on the smooth polished dresser. "Ow", I cried grabbing my toe and jumping up and down like a 5 year old. I tripped and landed on my face. Luckily the floor was covered with black carpet, so the landing didn't hurt as much as it would have with tile. I looked up to see Alucard sitting in the single black couch that I had in my room in the corner. I was glad to see that he was fast asleep and hadn't seen me. I was surprised to find myself in a white spagheti- strap nightgown and rolled my eyes as I realized that Alucard had the nerve to change to my clothes. I quickly used my powers to change the nightgown into the black crop-top and black buckled-leg pants that i always wore. The crop-top only covered my breasts and showed everything else.

Using my arms I pushed myself to my knees and stood up. I grabbed my combat boots from the corner and slipped them on. I walked to the only window I had and opened it. It was such a beautiful day. The sky was cloudy and the wind was cool. From my window I could see the entire lawn. I could see the beautiful green grass and trees. Along with flowers of all types and the giant fountain of a lion next to the gates. I saw a black limo and recognized it as Integra's. I whined as I realized that I still didn't have an excuse for Richard's death. Luckily the limo was still ten miles away.

"Good morning" said a voice behind me. I jumped into the air, startled and landed in Alucard's arms. "Are you always so jumpy in the morning?" he asked teasingly. "Oh, ha ha" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I remembered my manners, "Good morning" I said looking into his beautiful red eyes. "What day is it?" I asked looking away. "It's saturday" he answered as he put me down. I kissed his cheek, feeling a tingle as my lips touched his smooth skin, "Thank you for helping me yesterday" I said.

__

His cheek is so smooth, I thought, _Imagine how the rest of his body--_

I stopped myself from finishing that thought. "Your welcome... my master Rayne Amelia Hellsing" he said bowing. He laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. He stayed quiet. It took me a while to realize that he was reading my mind. _Stop reading my thoughts, _I warned. "Why, its fun" he said. I looked him over. He was tall and lean. He was wearing a black torn straight jacket that showed off his muscular body.

I turned away from him and looked out the window. The limo was only a 100 feet away. _Oh no, _I thought, _what am I going to say? _I turned to face him. "No way am I going to tell Integra the truth" I said. He stared at me, "how old are you?". I looked at him with a curious expression, "I'm 17" I answered. None of us spoke for a while.

"So" I said breaking the silence "Are you a real vampire?".

He smiled, "Yes, why do you ask?".

"I just thought I was the only one. Since vampires are now being created by humans". We heard the front door open. I phased myself out of my room and into the front yard to greet Walter and Integra.

I ran up to Integra and hugged her. I could tell she was tired by the black circles under her icy blue eyes. I released her and she reached into her pocket to pull out a cuban cigar. She was tall and lean for a young 21 year old. She slowly approached the door and went inside. I went to help Walter with the luggage.

Walter was a strong 49 year old. When I ran to meet him, he was carrying a brown suitcase to the door. He stopped halfway to take a break. "Here Walter" I said taking the suitcase, "let me help you".

"Thank you Miss Rayne" he said fixing his short grey hair and suit. He sighed and removed his glasses and began to rub his green eyes. "No problem. How was your trip to Italy?" I asked. "Just like every other trip... tiring" he said placing his glasses back on his white face. "Oh Walter stop exagerating" I said grabbing another brown suitcase, "Your just using your age as an excuse, oh great Angel of Death."

He gave me a warning glance, "Rayne" he said seriously "You will adress me as Walter. I am no longer the Angel of Death. I am just the family butler". I smiled, "Yes sir, Mr. Angel of Death" I said teasingly. "One more Angel of Death, Rayne and i'll make you run 100 laps around the field and do 200 push-ups and sit-ups, understood" he warned. "Yes sir" I said. He was very strict so I took his warning seriously. Besides Integra, Walter was the only one I really listened to. After all he was like a father to me. "So, did anything interesting or exciting happen while we were gone?'' he asked walking to the door. "No, nothing. You know that dumb rule you two make me follow?" I said.

"Do you mean the one of no killing humans" he said "what about it?. I smiled, "does that count even when your not here?". He raised an eyebrow, "yes, why do you ask?".

"No reason" I said "just wondering". I raised the suitcases on my shouldiers, he eyed me angrily as I approached the door. "I'll cover up right now Walter" I said rolling my eyes. I didn't have to read his thoughts to know that he wanted me to cover up. "Honestly Rayne, Integra doesn't even dress like that" he said. "Well you know what--" I stopped in mid-sentence as he gave me another warning glance. I sighed deeply and made my black coat appear. I put down the suitcases, "Is this better?" I asked, slipping the coat on. "Yes much better" he said smiling. I laughed sarcastically and placed the suitcases back on my shouldiers and walked through the door that Walter was holding open for me.

I put the luggage in the corner and went into the living room. Integra was lying on the long white couch. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "So" she said putting her glasses back on, "Where's Richard?". _Oh great, _I thought and cleared my throat. "Richard, uhh... he's...he's around" I said nervously and looking away. "What do you mean around?" she asked. "Huh?" I said turning my attention back to Integra. "What?" she replied, "are you listening?". I looked at her, innocently and confused, "What are we talking about?". I could tell she was annoyed. "Oh never mind" she said. I smiled to myself, what a good actor I was. At least that had bought me some time to come up with a story about Richard.

We were quiet for a moment and I realized that I was jumping nervously. Integra noticed too, "Rayne are you alright?" she asked. I quickly sat down on the other couch, facing her. "Yeah why?". Walter walked in carrying a tray, "Miss Integra, would you like some tea?". Integra's eyes brightened at the word tea and sat up. "Yes, thank you Walter" she said putting out her cigar in the nearest ashtray. Walter served the tea and she carefully placed it on the glass coffe table. He turned toward's me, "Would you like some blood, Miss Rayne?" he asked. "Yes please Walter" I said smiling. He bowed respectfully and left to the kitchen. Integra looked at me suspiciously, "You didn't do anything while I was away, did you?". I leaned back on the couch, "What do you mean?". She sipped her tea and set it down gently. "I mean, you didn't kill anyone did you?". I laughed nervously, "no, of course not. I know the rules".

She smiled lightly and mimicked my position. "good" she said "you know better than to kill humans. Just because your half human and half vampire doesn't give you the right to kill anyone who doesn't deserve it". She looked at me and saw me staring into space. "Rayne, are you listening?" she asked taking another sip.

__

Please, he thought, have mercy. "There **is** no mercy Richard, not anymore" I said as I pierced his wrinkly white skin.

I smiled and sighed happily as Richard's body fell to the floor. I was still thirsty and weak after I had completely drained him. I heard Kyle mumble nonsence and then the sound of a single bullet echoed through the room. I turned to see red liquid drip from Kyle's head and saw his body lying on the floor. Still kneeling next to Richard's body, I pushed myself up and instanly collapsed. The vampire caught me and picked me up bridal style in his big strong arms.

"What's your name?'' I asked him, grasping his broad shouldiers as my feet left the floor. He chuckled as he felt my muscles tighten. "Don't worry" he said "I won't drop you". He phased us to my room and laid me on my bed.

"Sleep" he said.

"You still haven't answered my question" I reminded him.

"Alucard" he said simply and dissapeared into thin air.

"Alucard" I repeated dreamily as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Hm, oh yeah, I was just remembering something" I said snapping back to reality. "What did I just say?" she asked annoyed. "No killing humans, sheesh, I heard it, get off my back woman" I said. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Uh... there's someone I want you to meet" I said as Walter walked in and handed me the blood in a wine glass. Integra signaled him to take the tray away. "Who?" she asked as Walter left again. "Alucard please introduce yourself" I said drinking the blood and putting the empty glass on the table.

Alucard appeared in front of Integra and knelt before her like a gentleman. He took her hand and kissed it in a respectful manner. "Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing" he said "I am your servant Alucard''. Integra smiled, "Welcome my servant". Walter re-entered the room. Alucard stood up and appeared next to Walter. He shook his hand. "Its been a long time" he said. Walter smiled, "far too long" he agreed letting go of Alucard's hand and sitting down next to me.

My new cherry colored Razor phone rang., everyone looked at me. "Uh... i'll be right back" I said standing up and walking to the dining room. "Yeah" I said into the phone. "Rayne" said a voice I knew to well, "Its Emory". I sighed quietly knowing what to expect, "Oh hey boss, what's up?". I cringed as Emory yelled, "Get your ass downtown now". I rolled my eyes, "I'm on my way boss" I said and hung up. _What crawled up her ass and died?,_ I thought walking back to the living room. Everyone turned to look at me as I entered. "I got an assignment, I'll see you guys later" I said and grabbed the keys to my black Honda Interceptor ABS. "Be careful" Integra said. "I will" I assured her and ran out the door.

"Shouldn't someone go with her" Alucard asked. Integra stood up, "No" she said "she's tagged so I know where she's going''.

Alucard looked at Integra, ''you tagged her, why?".

"Because as her legal guardian I have every right too... and my father said it was a good idea. Now if you'll excuse me i'm off to take a shower" she said walking away, feeling his gaze on her.

"Alucard" Walter said still sitting down in the soft couch. Alucard turned to look at him. "Yes walter'' he said.

"Let's get you some new clothes. Would you prefer to stay in the basement or in a room?".

"Thank you Walter, I think i'll stay in the basement, its much darker" Alucard said. He dissapeared and Walter chuckled lightly. _He hasn't changed,_ he thought standing up. Alucard reappeared, "Walter could you get me some blood?". Walter smiled, "Yes of course" he said walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.


	4. Assignment 1

Chapter 4- Assignment 1

I arrived at my destination. Everything was dead silent. There were no cars or people in sight. _How strange, _I thought, _where is everyone? _I walked around for a while, my black 13mm handcannon at my side. A woman's scream broke the silence. It sounded like it was coming from an alley. I ran toward's the scream and saw two men grasping a young blonde woman who appeared to be 16. "Somebody help me" she yelled. They laughed at her. I growled angrily, "let her go you bastards" I shouted. The two of them looked up. One had black spikey hair and the other was bald. They appeared to be a part of some gang since they had a tatoo of a dragon on their arms. The bald man let the woman go and approached me, smiling wickedly.

"Well, well, well" he said "what have we got here?". The woman kept screaming, " Run" she yelled. She yelped in pain as the one with spikey hair slapped her across her face. "Shut up you bitch" he yelled grabbing her by her hair. "I'm not gonna tell you again" I said angrily. The bald man walked closer. "Don't worry honey" he said "You'll get your turn. Once we finish with her". I raised my gun and shot him in the head. The woman screamed as she saw his body hit the floor. The man with spikey hair released her and ran toward's me. I lowered my gun and waited for him to come closer.

As soon as he was close enough I kicked him in his stomach. He fell to his knees and gasped for air. I used that to my advantage and kicked his round dark colored face with my knee. He fell on his face, I pointed my gun to his head and pulled the trigger. The woman jumped, shocked at what she had witnessed. I walked up to her and extended my hand to help her up. She hesitated, _Can I trust her?_, she thought. "Its ok, I won't hurt you" I assured her. She took my hand, I pulled her to her feet. "Thank you so much" she said. I gave her a warm smile, "Your welcome, now run". She did as I instructed, her foosteps echoed from the empty streets.

I heard a light shuffling noise coming from behind me. I turned to see that the corpses stood and exploded into ugly grey bat-like creatures called demons. They had horns on their head and long arms and legs and big black bat-like wings. They growled and exposed their yellow pointy teeth. They had big red eyes and long claws. Demons killed innocent humans for fun and for their blood, and they take the forms of the people they kill and eat. I had the ability to see the demons when they were inside their human forms. My job was to kill them and any vampires who were disturbing the streets of London.

The black crop-top and coat turned blue, my pants and boots also turned blue. My hair remained black but it was now in a ponytail. I let my vampiric side take over, my eyes changing from topaz to red and my senses growing ten times stronger than a humans'. I smiled with joy, exposing my razor sharp fangs. I placed my right arm next to my waist and grabbed the handle of the sword that slowly appeared. I dropped my handcannon and raised the sword over my head, "Its time to die". I charged at them, spinning the sword. A demon jumped and flew toward's me, I ducked and waited for it to fly down, when it did I drove the sword throught its chest. It roared and swung its claws at me, I dodged them and pushed the sword deeper, which lead to getting covered in its blood. The demon stopped struggling and turned to dust.

The second demon slowly approached me. I dusted myself off and charged at it. I jumped into the air and raised the sword over my head. The demon raised its arm and blocked my attack. I gasped as I felt a sudden jolt of pain go through my chest. I looked down and saw that the demon had stabbed me with its claw. I quickly shoved the sword through its head, resulting in more blood, and groaned as it pulled its claw out of my chest. The demon roared and turned to dust. I fell to my knees and leaned foward to support myself with my hands. I touched my chest and cried out in pain. At this rate any normal human would have died from the lost of blood. My phone rang, I reached for it from my back pocket, "Yeah" I said. "Rayne, report" Emory ordered. I cringed, "the targets have been silenced". I hung up and stood and used the sleeves of my coat to clean myself off. I grabbed my handcannon from the floor and staggered back to my motorcycle. The pain was strong but I ignored it and climbed on my bike and rode home.


	5. Alucard and Integra

Chapter 5- Alucard and Integra

Integra sighed as she stepped out of the shower feeling more relaxed. She grabbed a white towel and wrapped it around her and walked into her room. She went to her closet and picked out her favorite green suit, imagining how silly she would look wearing a dress. She laid her clothes on her bed and closed her white curtains, making sure no one can see her. Integra's room was big and white. Everything from the carpet to the furniture. Integra gasped as she noticed Alucard sitting on her white dresser.

"There's this thing called knocking" she said. He smiled, "I'm sorry master". She took off her towel, Alucard saw it fall to the floor and smiled widely. "You've grown so much over the years. From a beatiful little girl to a young beautiful woman" he said. She gave him a small smile and changed into her white lace panties and half-cup bra. She couldn't reach the straps to close her bra, "Alucard can you please help me close my bra?". He jumped off the dresser and walked toward's her. He grabbed the straps and closed them, resisting the urge to caress her smooth white skin. "Thank you" she said reaching for her white undershirt. "Your welcome master" he said bowing, "You look good in lace". He laughed as her face grew bright red and showed her annoyance. "Shut up" she said.

She covered her undershirt with a light green jacket and slipped on her green pants and masculine shoes. She sighed and grabbed a brush from her dresser and began to brush her long straight blonde hair. "Are you ever going to tell Rayne the truth?" he asked. Integra stood, "I have no intention in telling her yet".

"May I tell her then?" he asked. She looked at him, "No, I will tell her when the time comes". He smirked, she knew that smirk. "I mean it Alucard. Do not say a word to Rayne or so help me I will lock you up and throw away the key". He chuckled, "You sound just like your father". Integra sighed, she missed her father, she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

_Its only been three weeks since his death_, she thought and felt tears build up in her eyes, she fought them back. "Master, its okay to cry" Alucard said in a comforting voice. He hugged her and she burst into tears, something she never allowed herself to do. "Crying makes me weak and I cannot afford to be weak, for the sake of Hellsing" she said. "Your wrong master, crying does not make you weak, giving up is what makes you humans weak and kills you. You are a strong woman running a strong company to protect humanity" he said releasing her. Integra wiped her eyes and straightened herself out, "Thank you Alucard" she said "Where is Walter?".

"You are very welcome master. I believe Walter is downstairs."

"Very well, if you need me i'll be in my office" she said walking to her door and grasping the handle, "and remember Alucard not a word to Rayne".

"Yes master" he said bowing. Integra opened her door and left. Alucard slowly dissapeared through the walls and made his way to his room.

A/N- Short I know, but there's more to come. Stay tuned for the next episode... er, chapter.


	6. Small Discovery

A/N- This chapter is dedicated to The Irish Wolf Sheep Assassin, thanks for reviewing!!

Chapter 6- Small Discovery

I parked my bike in the garage where all the vehicles were kept and cringed at the pain as I climbed off. The garage was only a mile away from the mansion, nothing compared to how far the field was. I walked quickly past the guard. "Hey Chuck" I said. "Hello Miss Hellsing" he said with a confused expression on his face, "are you alright?". I gave him a fake smile, "Yeah i'm great" I lied and walked faster. I stopped in front of the door to take a brake. I felt exhausted and the pain in my chest increased. The door gave a small squeak when I opened it. I closed it rapidly and tried to sneak into my room and tend to my wound.  
Walter spotted me as I passed the kitchen, I quickly covered my chest with my coat. "Miss Rayne" he said walking toward's me, "how was the mission?". I cringed once more, "Great, a total success". Walter studied my face, "Are you alright? You seem a bit pale". I had to think fast, "Really?, I feel great" I lied. I took a step foward and felt my legs give in.

* * *

Walter caught Rayne before she hit the floor. She was now unconcious and he saw that she had her hand on her chest and that her coat was covered in blood. He moved her hand out of the way and gasped when he saw the horrible hole in her chest. "Alucard" he called placing Rayne on the floor, Alucard instantly appeared in front of him, "Take Rayne to her bedroom while I get a first aid kit". Alucard nodded and picked Rayne up in his arms and phased them to her room. He layed her on the bed as Walter entered the room. Alucard grabbed the couch and placed it next to Rayne's bed and motioned for Walter to sit.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and groaned at the pain in my chest. It wasn't as strong as before but it still burned. I sat up and saw Alucard standing in the corner. He slowly approached me, "Don't sit up" he said as he gently pushed me back down on the pillows. "How do you feel?" he asked, his voice concerned. "Fine" I replied, "what happened?". He sat on the corner of my bed, his eyes were sad and angry. "You lost conciousness" he said. I unbottoned the white pajama shirt and saw that my chest was wrapped in bloody bandages. "Your weak, you must drink more blood" he said. "What do you care" I shot at him. Alucard looked at me and sighed, just then Walter and Integra walked in. I sat up as Integra rushed to my side. "Rayne are you alright?" she asked hugging me tightly. "Ow, yeah i'm fine except your hurting me" I said. "Oh sorry" she said and let me go.

Integra sat down on the couch and Walter hugged me. He had tears in his eyes. He released me and stood next to Integra. I smiled at all of them. "Um... who did this?" I asked pointing at the bandages. "I did Miss Rayne" Walter said, "with Alucard's help". I looked at each of them, "thank you" I said to the both of them. "No more missions" Integra said, "Its much too dangerous".

_Wow, _I thought_, I never expected her to be the motherly type._

I looked at her, "Integra relax, its just a small wound. So what if I have a hole in my chest, big deal"  
"It is a big deal, you had us worried sick" she said. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Alright fine, maybe I did overeact, but at least promise me that you'll be more careful" she said. I sighed, "Okay mom I promise i'll be more careful". She smiled and lit another cigar. Alucard turned towards her, "Master I believe that Rayne will heal faster if she drinks more blood". Integra looked at him, "Excellent idea Alucard. Walter bring Rayne some blood packets". Walter bowed, "Yes Miss Integra" he said and left. Integra stood and looked at Alucard, "Thank you for watching her". He smiled, "It is my pleasure... my masters".  
"Get some rest Alucard. I'll send you someone with blood for you".

"As you wish" he said bowing and removing his black sunglasses with yellow lenses and large red rimmed hat. For the first time I noticed that he wasn't wearing the straight jacket. Instead he was wearing a white shirt underneath a black suit and a long red trench coat, along with black combat boots. His hair was shorter than before, only it was long enough to cover his eyes and it was as black as night. He looked great except for the long red ascot around his neck. Alucard chuckled as he read my thoughts and disappeared. Integra turned to face me. "Walter will be up soon" she said, "get up, get dressed and get ready for school". She left without saying another word.

I stepped out of the shower and looked at my chest in the mirror. The pain was gone which was a huge relief. The hole was still open, I could actually see the meat from inside my body. Blood was still falling so I had to put new bandages over it. I sighed, "Well so much for that black and red halter top. It'll have to wait for another time" I said as I wrapped a blue towel around me. I walked into my room and turned on my blue ipod nano. 'Weight of the world' by Evanescence played. I went to my dresser and saw two blood packets along with a wine glass on top of it. "Oh well" I said ripping the packets open and pouring it in the glass. I drank it and felt much stronger, I gasped as I felt a weird tingling in my chest. I unwrapped the towel and bandages and saw that the hole began to slowly close itself.

I better get ready, I thought. I had to pose as a human in school so I snapped my fingers and a tight blue blouse and a medium height jean skirt replaced the towel. I slipped on the blue flip-flops that appeared on the floor in front of me and smiled. I let my hair fall to its regular length, it almost reached my knees. I only picked up my hair when I was in battle. I phased myself downstairs and walked to a small table near the door where the keys to my black Dodge Viper were. "See you guys later" I yelled and headed out the door.


	7. Alucard's Assignment

Chapter 7- Alucard's Assignment

Alucard sighed deeply as he saw Rayne leave the house. He was so angry at himself for not being there to protect her, but he was doing an errand for Integra. _She has grown so much and she is so beautiful_, he thought. He loved the smell of her hair and her skin was so smooth. Everytime he looked into those beautiful topaz eyes of hers he felt like nothing else mattered. He could sense that she was attracted to him but she always hid it. He wished he could tell her how he felt about her but she wouldn't understand yet. She still needed to recover her memory.

Until then he had to play along with Integra's act.  
He chuckled as he thought about Integra. He loved her but he knew that they would never be together. Her pride and honor never allowed it and not to mention that she was a real Hellsing by blood, but that will never stop him from teasing her. He loved Rayne much more than Integra, luckily Rayne was not a real Hellsing. Alucard stood up from his big red chair and walked to the single table he had in his room. He grabbed the bottle of blood Integra had promised him and poured it into the wine glass he kept.

Integra seemed to be a cold hard person, but deep down she was caring and sweet, eventhough she never showed it. Integra had inherited the duty of being the leader of the organization right after her father's death. She had been training all her life to fullfill that duty and when Richard decided to end her father's life she had been ready. She is a strong woman who lives to complete her life mission, to protect England and produce the next heir. Alucard admired Integra, she was not an ordinary human. Eventhough she was pressured she never gave in like most humans do. She stood tall and proud.  
Alucard's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his door open.

He smiled as he saw Integra walk in and approach him. She shivered as she realized how cold and dark it was down there. "Good day master" he greeted lighting a small candle, for her to see, and sitting back down on his chair. Integra sat on top of his black smooth coffin and lit a cigar, "Good day Alucard" she said blowing a cloud of smoke into the air, "I have an assignment for you". Alucard looked at her with interest, "Are freak-vampires on the loose again?". Integra took a long puff, "No, I want you to keep an eye on Rayne". She held out a silver 13 mm Jackal. "Here you might need this, I want you to keep her safe, especially since she's recovering" she said. Alucard took the gun and examined it. He put it inside his coat, "Yes master". Integra jumped off the coffin and walked away.

_Be safe_, she thought leaving the room.

_Yes master_, he assured her.

Alucard stood and changed his form into a 17 year old boy. He made his hair spikey at the top, and changed the color of the lenses of his glasses, that he kept in his coffin, to black. His suit dissapeared and was replaced by a plain white t-shirt and loose black jeans. He decided to keep his coat, but instead of keeping it red he made it black. After checking to see if he looked human enough, which meant hiding his fangs, in the nearest mirror he could find, he phased himself to Rayne's school. "Hamilton High School" he said reading the words from the top of the grey two storie building, "Home of the mighty leopards". There was a statue of the mascot outside near the double door entrance. Students were outside scattered in the front and back of the school. He walked around, "Where are all the security guards?". Everwhere he looked there were couples kissing and doing inappropriate things.

_Is this how a high school is?_, he thought as he walked inside. The building inside was white and extremely cold. From the entrance there was a staircase that lead to the classrooms and the front office was right next to it. He saw two passage ways, one lead to the cafeteria and gym and the other lead to the library and the nurses office. He walked to the library and saw that the hallways were covered with pictures of teachers and graduates. There were lots' of posters announcing prom. He entered the library and saw that it was crowded with people. The library was the size of three large classrooms and was extremely loud. There were 20 computers in the center of the room and each one was occupied. He walked to the other side of the room and picked out a small blue book from the brown shelves that held thousands and thousands of books. He sat down in a free chair and began to read the book.


	8. Rocio and Rachel

Chapter 8- Rocio and Rachel

I looked upon Rocio's yard as I parked my car in front of her large pink apartment and right away, by all the little plastic deers and turtles, beautiful oak trees, and fragrent flowers, I could tell that she was a good, sensitive person who really cared about the environment. Come on Rocio, I said to her mentally knowing she could hear me, we have to pick Rachel up. Rocio hurried out the door, fixing her long brown hair into the regular ponytail that she normally wore. She ran to the car and climbed into the passengers' seat. I noticed that her pink halter top was new, and it went great with the blue jeans she was wearing. Her clothes really showed off her curves and lit up her white skin. She doesn't look that bad for a 17 year old, I said to myself, but neither do I or Rachel. "Hey Rocio, sorry i'm late. I like that top" I said as she put her seatbelt on. She smiled, "Thanks. So why are you late?"

"Your welcome. I'll tell you as soon as we pick up Rachel" I said and drove out of the driveway. I felt a little dizzy as I drove to Rachel's house. Rocio noticed, "Are you okay?". I nodded, "Yeah i'm fine". We arrived at Rachel's two storie white house. I honked the horn and waited. Rocio gasped as 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis played on the radio. She turned it up, "I love this song" she said and sang along.

I looked at Rachel's yard and sniffed the air, it smelled like roses and fresh cut grass. Hurry up Rachel, I told her mentally ,you wouldn't want to ruin your attendance record . I checked my watch as she slowly walked to the car. She looked like an angel, with her green eyes and long waist length hair flashing brightly by the sun's glare. I felt a little angry that she didn't like to show her beauty. She reminded me of Integra.

"Hey Rach" we greeted as she climbed into the backseat. "Hey girls, how's life?" she asked, slipping her seatbelt on and straigtening her white loose blouse and blue jeans. "Tiring" I said starting the car and driving out of the driveway. "You girls better hold on cause if I don't hurry were gonna be late". I revved the engine at the stop sign and sped away.  
We arrived at the school five minutes before the morning bell rang. I found a parking spot after circling the lot twice. We got out of the car and walked to our first class. We had all of our classes together. I sat in my seat next to Rocio just as Mr. Willis started writing on the board. I noticed how funny he looked. His tall and chubby body in a blue suit, his hair would've helped him alot...if he had any. I rubbed my head trying to clear it and saw a note on my desk. I opened it, making sure Willis wasn't looking and read it. The note was from Rocio.

_Are you sure your okay?_, it said.

_Not really, I feel really dizzy_, I wrote and gave it to her.

She read it and gave it to Rachel. Rachel looked at me with a worried expression. "Is there a problem Rachel?" Mr. Willis asked taking the note away and reading it. "No, not at all" she said. He looked at me with his black eyes, "Are you alright Rayne, would you like to go to the nurse?". I looked around the room and saw that everyone was looking at me, "No sir i'm fine". He looked at me, "Alright then" he said and walked away to continue lecturing.

_Ugh, Rayne is such a fake. She just wants attention_, I heard someone think. I ignored the comment and laid my head down on the desk. After what seemed like an eternity the class was over. My headache went away for the rest of the morning and each class passed by fast. It was now time for lunch. The luchroom was full and noisy as it always was. The girls and I sat down at our usual table, I waited patiently as they ate their pizza. Rachel and Rocio were the only ones besides the entire organization and the queen herself who knew that I am a half vampire, so they understood why I didn't eat.

I felt dizzy again and groaned as I massaged my head. "What's wrong Rayne?" Rachel asked, "are you hurt or something?".  
"I don't know what's wrong. I was injured in battle, but it isn't that serious". I said  
"Let me see it" Rocio said, taking a bite from her pizza.

I looked around, "Now"

"Yes now" Rachel said.

"Alright, but let's go to the bathroom" I said standing up. They threw their plates away and followed me to the bathroom. I was glad that no one was in there. I turned to face them and took off my shirt. They looked surprised when they saw the bandages. I slowly peeled off the bandages and they gasped. "Oh my gosh" they said. "Its not that serious" I said putting my shirt back on. "Not that serious, Rayne you have a hole in your chest" Rocio screamed. "Does it hurt?" Rachel asked poking me. "Hey stop that and no it doesn't hurt anymore, besides its already closing" I said. We walked back to our table.

_Wow that is a huge hole_, Rocio thought.

_How can she still be alive_, Rachel thought.

I looked at them as we sat down. "Yes its a huge hole so what, and I didn't die because... well, you know why" I said. They looked at me angrily. "Were you reading our minds?" Rachel asked. I smiled, "Yeah". She scoffed, "Ever heard of privacy". I smiled wider, "Alucard's right it is fun". Who's Alucard?" Rocio asked.

"Who do you work for?" Rachel questioned curiously.

"You'll find out later. I work for my sister's organization without payment and also for a company called Unisols. They pay me 50,000" I said. "Rayne" Rachel said pointing at my mouth, "your fangs are showing". I quickly covered my mouth and made my fangs sink in to normal size. "Sorry I can't help it, its my nature" I said removing my hand from my mouth. "I wish I was a vampire" Rocio said. I looked at her, "You don't mean that"

"Yes I do, you don't know what I want" she said. I gave her an are-you-serious look. "Oh okay fine, but that doesn't mean I don't think about it" she said defensively. I chuckled, "Why do you want to be a vampire?". She thought about it for a moment, "I don't know, I think its cool to live forever and have powers".  
"Besides that, vampires can't be out in the sun too long because it hurts us, which is why we sleep in the day time and if we don't drink blood we grow weak" I said.

"So Rayne how come your always out in the sun and who turned you into a vampire?" Rachel asked curiously.  
"Well since i'm not a full vampire the sun doesn't hurt me, but I still hate it. As for your second question, I was born a vampire. My mother was a vampire and my father was human".

"Do you miss them?''

"To tell you the truth I never knew my father and I can't remember my mother. All I remember was that she was killed by someone when i was one years old, or at least that's what Arthur told me"

_Who's blood do you drink?_, Rachel thought.

"I mostly drink from the bloodpackets that Integra gets from the hospital. But I do sometimes drink from people who don't really deserve to live, you know criminals". She shuddered, I chuckled at her reaction and turned my head toward's the whispers of some junior girls sitting at a table 20 feet from us. "What's wrong?" Rocio asked. I hushed her and listened.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute"

They were pointing at someone behind me, I turned around to see what all the fuss was about and saw a tall boy with rich white skin and black sunglasses walking to the entrance of the cafeteria. He was wearing a long black trench coat that looked familiar and a white t-shirt and black loose pants. His black spikey hair looked familiar too.  
_It can't be Alucard can it?_, I thought, _No, its just my imagination_.

A/N- I am so sorry for not updating. The internet wasn't working for a while. Stay tuned there's more to come.


	9. Alucard's Disguise

Chapter 9- Alucard's Disguise

Who's that?" Rocio asked.

"I don't know, but he sure is cute" Rachel said.

I looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you just say what I think you said?'' I questioned.

"What's the big deal, I just think he's cute. Its not like i'm gonna date him or anything"

"Well good thing you weren't planning on dating him because Lauren's making her move" Rocio said.

Lauren Wilson, the short, rich, spoiled, snotty little white girl that everybody love's to hate and just like her, in every way, her friends were exactly the same. There's Marie Allweather, a tall, short haired brunnete, and Luna and Sarina... the short, long haired Soma twins, also known as the red heads. The four of them almost seemed like sisters, they all had the same stuck-up personality and thought of themselves as royalty.

The three of us turned to see Lauren and her friends approach the new guy. I noticed that she was wearing a tight white spageti-strap shirt and a white mini skirt with matching flip-flops. Her friends were wearing the same outfit with different colors, of course their outfits didn't stand out like Lauren's. They formed a circle around him. Lauren fluttered her green eyes at him and ran her hand through her long straight blonde hair, "Hi i'm Lauren" she said in a sexy voice.

The new guy looked at her and her friends with a confused look, "Uh... hi, i'm Mark" he said. "This is Marie, Luna and Sarina" Lauren said in her regular squeaky voice pointing each one out. They smiled at him, "Hi" they said. "Come and sit with us" Lauren said grabbing his hand and pulling him toward's her. Mark pulled his hand back, "Actually i'm going to sit with them" he said in a annoyed tone pointing toward's us. My eyes widened. Everyone gasped, Lauren looked around to see that everyone in the lunchroom was watching. "Why would you want to sit with those losers when you can sit with me" she said. The three of us scoffed.

_Oh she is really asking for it_, Rocio thought angrily.

"Chill Rocio" I whispered.

Mark looked at us, "They don't seem that bad" he said walking to our table. Lauren screeched and ran out of the room, followed by her friends. "Hi i'm Mark" he said in friendlier tone, "Is this seat taken?". We stared at him wide eyed. Rocio was the first to speak, "No, go ahead". He smiled and sat down next to me. "I'm Rocio and this is Rayne and Rachel" she said pointing us out. "Hi" Rachel and I greeted.

* * *

Alucard smiled at Rayne's confused expression. He could hear Lauren crying in the bathroom. He really didn't like her, especially since she called his master a loser. He wanted to kill her, but thought better of it. Spoiled brats like her weren't worth his time or power. He did like Rayne's friends. They were nice and respectful. He could tell that they were real friends, they would do anything for Rayne as Rayne would for them. He smiled wider as he felt Rachel and Rocio's hearts beat faster and their pulse increase.

"So how do like it here so far?" he heard Rachel ask. He looked at her through his glasses. "Its really nice, but why aren't there any security guards here?'' he asked. Rocio laughed, he looked at her curiously. "Yeah, like the teachers and principals really care what happens here. They just come here for the money" she said. This made Alucard a little angry as he realized that his master and her friends weren't safe. I'll just have to protect them, he thought. He heard a loud buzz above him and saw everyone stand up and grab their things. Lunch must be over, he thought. He stood as Rayne and her friends gathered their things.

He saw that Rayne was struggling to get up. He grabbed her backpack, "Let me help you" he said. She smiled, "Thank you". He slipped the backpack on her shouldeirs. "Your welcome. Will I see you again?". She fixed her backpack on her shouldiers, "Sure, i'll see you around" she said and walked off with her friends at her side. He smiled and went back to the library.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe he actually did that to Lauren" Rachel said as we took our seats in our last class for the day. Our last class was computers with Mrs. Lumber. Rachel sat next to me and Rocio sat across the room from us. "I know, the look on her face was priceless" I said as I logged on. The substitute spoke up from Lumber's desk. "Good afternoon students my name is Ms. Richard's. Mrs. Lumber is not here today and she has no work for you, so you may do as you please". Everyone cheered and surfed the web. I logged onto the messenger and began talking to Rocio.

_Can you believe that Mark actually did that to Lauren_, she wrote.

_Yea, Rachel and I were just talking about that_, I responded.

_I think he likes you_, she wrote.

_What, get out of here_, I wrote and poked Rachel in the shouldier so she could read it.  
She looked away from her screen and read our conversation in silence. "Rocio's right Rayne" she said, "he kept staring at you". I rolled my eyes, "What are you doing?" I asked changing the subject. She moved back so I could see the screen. She was looking at lyrics and items on Ebay. I looked at my screen as a new message appeared, only it wasn't from Rocio.

_Hello Rayne, how are you?_

_Who is this?_, I typed.

_Why Rayne i'm hurt, its your faithful servant Alucard._

_Oh, hey Alucard, stop calling me master._

_What would you like me to call you then?_

_Rayne would be nice, where are you anyways?_

_Very well then Rayne, I must go._

His username, which was anonymous21 dissapeared. I whined quietly, for a strange reason I wanted to keep talking to him. I also realized that I felt a small feeling of butterflies in my stomach as I thought about him. "Who were you talking to?" Rachel asked. I looked at her, "Oh, uh, I was talking to Alucard". She looked at me questionably, "Who?". I remembered that I hadn't introduced them to him, "Oh you'll meet him someday, he serves me and Integra. He says that he has to and I just don't have the time to ask him why".

Rachel nodded her understanding. "You don't care you mean" she said. I smiled at her, "Yeah that too". The final bell rang and everyone got up to leave. I quickly shut off my computer and stood.The three of us walked to my car slowly. "Hey Rayne what happened? I couldn't buzz you anymore?" Rocio asked.  
"Oh I was talking to Alucard, maybe that's why" I said.

_Who's Alucard_, Rocio thought.

"You'll meet him soon" I said and unlocked the doors to the car.

The week passed by fast and it was now friday. The three of us had become close friends with Mark. He was always helping us with our bags and he always met us at lunch and even escorted us to the car, it was almost as if he was protecting us. Lauren began to hate me. She and her friends had tried the entire week to take Mark, but nothing they tried worked. The final bell rang and the three of us were walking to my car when Lauren tripped me. "What the hell is your problem?" Rachel and Rocio shouted. They tried to help me up but Lauren's friends stopped them. I stood up and looked at Lauren. "Why isn't Mark interested in me?" she shouted. I noticed that she was drawing attention.

_I hope Mark is here to watch me kick her ass_, she thought. I laughed and realized why she was doing this. "I don't want to hurt you" I said. Lauren pushed me into the wall. "Why? are you scared of me?" she taunted. "No, your just not worth it" I said. She threw a puch at me, I quickly dodged it and laughed when she cried out in pain from hitting the wall. There were a lot of people surrounding us yelling, "Fight Fight". Lauren recovered and threw another puch at me, I ducked and kicked her in the face. She fell back on the floor. "Had enough?" I asked. She growled and jumped to her feet.

_Boy this girl isn't gonna give up_, I thought dodging another punch. Mark interfeared as I punched her in the face. "Ow, you broke my nose you bitch" she screamed. She jumped at me but Mark caught her, "Stop, your only embarassing yourself" he said. Lauren stopped struggling, she stared at Mark and kissed him. He pushed her away and grabbed my arm. Rachel and Rocio followed Mark and me to the car. "Thanks for interfering" I said, "I probably would have hurt her more than I already did". He smiled, "Your welcome" he said and walked away.

School was never the same after that. Not only was Lauren wearing a band-aid on her nose, but her and her friends were scared of me. In fact everyone was. Our morning classes passed by fast and we were now sitting at our table. I watched Rachel and Rocio eat what the lunch staff claimed to be lasagna. I tried my best not to gag and took out a bloodpacket. "Are you crazy?" Rachel asked taking a bite of her lasagna. I looked at her confusedly, "What?" I questioned. Rocio sighed, "Are you really gonna drink blood in public?".

I poked a straw through the packet and began to drink, "Well i am a vampire and i am thirsty, unless you want me to drink your blood" I said smiling wickedly. They shook their heads. I laughed, "Lighten up i was only kidding, you know i wouldn't do that unless you tell me to".  
Mark showed up and sat down next to me like he always did for the past two weeks. I felt so uncomfortable being near him.  
"Hey girls" he greeted.

"Hey" we greeted.

"What are you drinking Rayne?" he asked smiling slyly.

I swallowed, "Uh, its punch".

"Can I have some?"

I coughed, "No, uh you won't like it"

"How can you be so sure?" he asked removing his glasses and smiling. I looked at his eyes and gasped as I realized who it was.


	10. Rachel and Rocio Meet Alucard

Chapter 10- Rachel and Rocio Meet Alucard

Those red eyes of his taunted me. "Why are you here?" I asked angrily. He smiled, "You didn't really fall for it did you?". I slapped him hard across his face. He laughed in amusement. Rachel and Rocio looked at me with confused expressions.

_What's going on?_, Rachel thought.

_Why did she slap Mark?_, Rocio thought.

I sighed and threw the empty packet away, "I have to tell you girls something".

"Well obviously" Rocio retorted. I gave her an angry glare.

"This here is Alucard" I said. They looked more confused. I sighed again and thought of a better way to explain.  
"Okay look, about three weeks ago when Richard was trying to kill me I ran to the basement and found him" I said pointing to Alucard. "When Richard shot me Alucard woke up and saved me and now here he is".

"Oh, okay" they said. Alucard showed them his fangs to prove my point.

_Does he really look like this?_, Rachel thought.

"No, he doesn't" I answered.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Rachel and Rocio stood up and threw their plates away and slowly walked away. I turned to face Alucard. "I can't believe I fell for it" I said. He looked at me apotigetically, "Are you mad?". I shook my head, "No. Where have you been going for the entire time that you've been here?". He smiled, exposing his fangs, "I've been in the library, reading". I smiled, "Really, i didn't know you were a reader. Oh and by the way your fangs are showing". He quickly made his fangs sink in and smiled, "You have very good friends". I looked at the empty hallway and saw Rachel and Rocio waiting for me by the stairs. I smiled and left.

"Were going to be late" Rachel said worried.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" I said looking around. The coast was clear, I grabbed their shoulders and phased us to Mrs. Lumber's class. Rachel shuddered when we arrived unnoticed. "Ugh, that's creepy" she said. "Well i think its cool" Rocio said. Mrs.Lumber cleared her throat, "So nice you girls could join us" she said, "Take your seats". We quickly sat down and she began the lesson. She gave us an assignment, I felt dizzy again so I decided not to do it, knowing she wouldn't care. I was surfing the web when a message from Alucard appeared on the screen.

_You should be doing your work._

_I don't want to. Now piss off_, I typed.

_Rayne do you kiss with that filthy mouth of yours._

_Yeah, want me to show you,_ I typed smiling.

_Really?_

_No, I was just kidding._

_That's not nice._

_Who said I was nice, Why have you been here for the past two weeks?_

_Integra sent me to protect you._

_You really should be protecting her._

_I know Rayne but I must follow orders._

_Well here's an order, go and protect her._

_As you wish, my master._

The screen went black for a minute and then turned back on. I looked toward's Lumbers desk and saw that she was texting. The bell rang, everyone logged off and left. As we walked to the car the principal announced that prom was only two months away. "Aren't you girls excited?" Rocio asked. I unlocked the doors and the three of us climbed in. "Not really" I said starting the car. Rachel sat silenty in the backseat. "Well are any of you going?" Rocio asked. "I'm not sure" Rachel said. "What about you Rayne, are you going with Ben?". I rolled my eyes at the sound of my boyfriend's name. "No way, as a matter of fact i'm breaking up with him" I said. "Why?" Rachel asked, "You've only been dating him for like, what two months".

"Yeah, but I hardly ever see him since he's busy with college and when I do he's really bossy and mean. I'm not putting up with his shit anymore" I said. I groaned angrily as I saw his pale round face and his short brown hair and brown eyes in my mind. I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to go out with him.

"So what should we do tonight?" Rachel asked.

"What day is it?" I questioned.

"Its friday"

"Really, huh, I thought it was thursday. Well how about Barnes n' Noble tonight and a club tomorrow".

"I'm down" Rocio said.

"What about you Rachel?" I asked.

"I can't tomorrow but i'm free tonight".

"Alright then, i'll pick you guys up at 7:00 p.m." I said.

I dropped them both off at Rachel's and drove home. I parked my car in the garage and walked outside to meet Chuck. He was wearing the green Hellsing uniform, which required a green jacket and pants along with black combat boots. Jeez doesn't he ever take a break, I thought as i walked up to him. "Good evening Miss Hellsing" he saluted, raising his hand to his head. I did the same, "Evening Chuck. Why aren't you on the field with the rest of the soldiers?". He dropped his hand, "Miss Integra told me to stand guard". I nodded, "Very well then, carry on and may I add your doing a great job". I smiled and left.

I opened the door and fell to my knees, clutching my stomach. I hissed and groaned as a horrible pain deep in the pit of my stomach ran through my body. It felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to pass. "Rayne are you okay?" i heard someone ask. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Integra kneeling beside me looking really worried. "I'm fine" I assured her and slowly stood up. "Would you like me to tell Walter or Alucard to carry you to your room?" she asked. "No i'm fine. Is it okay if me and the girls hang out at Barnes n' Noble?" I asked. She smiled, "Sure just be careful". I returned the smile, "I will" I said and phased myself to my room.

I closed my door and walked to my dresser, and opened the bottom drawer. I kneeled and grabbed the bottle of Tequila that I had in there and opened it. Not bothering to get a glass, I drank the liquor real fast and burped. "What are you doing?" Alucard asked dropping from the ceiling and landing soflty and quietly. I coughed and quickly hid the bottle. "Can't you knock?" I asked angrily. He grinned, exposing his fangs, "Where's the fun in that?". He had a point there. "True" I said walking to the counter and switching on my ipod. 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias played. I turned away from the counter and bumped into Alucard, feeling a small spark. I chuckled nervously and walked around him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his arms.

A/N- I want to thank all of you peeps who have been reading my story. Please review, I would really appreciate it.


	11. Barnes n' Noble

Chapter 11- Barnes n' Noble

My heart raced as he held me in his arms. He chuckled as he felt it, "Why so nervous?" he asked playfully. "I don't know" I replied. He tightened his grasp as I struggled to break free. I sighed in defeat and turned to face him. We stared into each other's eyes. The pain in my stomach was replaced by butterflies. I began to feel warm and fuzzy inside. This was something I had never felt before. I don't why, but I didn't want this moment to end. My phone rang, I checked the screen, it said BEN.

I sighed angrily, "What is is Ben?".

"Hey baby, I just got three days off from school, you want me to come over and we could do some overtime?" he said emphasizing the word overtime.

"No, actually i have plans" I said, "Why don't you go and see your other girlfriend?"

"Come on baby don't be like that. You know your the only girl for me" he said laughing nervously.

"Oh, please Ben cut the bullshit okay, its over" I said rolling my eyes.

There was silence on the other line.

"Its not over until **I** say its over. Now where are you?" he said

"You know what dumbass I don't need this" I said.

"Wait Rayne--"

I hung up, "Stupid jerk".

"What's the matter?" Alucard asked.

"Huh, oh nothing" I said realizing that he still had his arms around me.

I did the most unexpected thing... I pressed his body tightly agaisnt me. I looked at his face and clothes and saw that he was still disguised as Mark. "Can you please loose the disguise its kinda creepy".

"What, you don't like it?" he teased.

"To tell you the truth, I hated Mark" I said. He smiled and morphed his clothes back to his usual style, with the red hat and coat and black suit.

"Much better" I said.

"You should go and pick up your friends" he said releasing me from his grasp.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Its 6:00 p.m." he said without looking at a clock.

"I better go" I said kissing his cheek. The warm feeling grew stronger as my lips touched his skin. I snapped my fingers and my skirt changed into the black buckled-leg pants and my blue shirt to the black crop-top. Short gloves that were cut off at my fingers appeared on my hands along with black sunglasses. I still had my choker on my neck and felt relieved when the flip-flops turned into my combat boots. I smiled at Alucard, grabbed my keys and coat and ran to the garage, making my coat flutter in the air eventhough there wasn't any wind. I called Rachel. "Hey Rayne" she greeted. "Hey Rachel, i'll be there in a few minutes" I said. "Rocio went home" she said. "Oh, okay, thanks for letting me know" I said and hung up.

I found that I couldn't stop thinking about Alucard as I drove to Rocio's apartment. I felt butterflies everytime I saw his face in my mind. Rocio was waiting for me outside in her driveway.

"Hey Rayne" she greeted stepping into the car.

"Hey Rocio" I said distractedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh... oh yeah" I said, "Why?"

She gave me a duh-stare, "Obviusly your distracted".

"Oh", I cursed at myself for being so obvious.

"Does it have anything to do with Ben?" she asked.

"No, I broke up with that a-hole today" I said

"Why?"

"Because he's such a jerk"

She was quiet for a minute.

"Oh my gosh" she squealed, "There's someone else!"

I looked at her with a surprised look. How was she so good at these things?

"Tell me Rayne, who is it? Is it that guy who serves you and Integra? What was his name?"

"Alucard" I said.

She squealed and jumped up and down in the seat.

"Are you sure your not a vampire?" I asked.

She smiled, "No i'm not. But you picked a great guy, he's hot"

I scoffed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"Are you saying that i'm gonna date him?"

"Well, aren't you?"

"No, and just so you know he really doesn't look like that"

"No? well how does he look like?"

"Wow, you really do want to meet him, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I want to meet your future boyfriend".

"Shut it Rocio or i'll shut it for you".

"Okay fine"

_Rayne and Alucard sitting in the tree--_

"Rocio i'm warning you"

"Ok fine, I swear no more".

Rachel was outside feeding her Golden Retriever, Orion. I honked the horn to signal her that we had arrived. She walked over to us. "Can you guys just wait for one moment?" she asked. I smiled, "Sure". She ran back inside her house followed by Orion. I noticed that Rocio was quieter than usual. _What's wrong with her_?, I thought.

"So" Rocio said turning her head to face me and leaning into the seat, "Which club are we going to?".

" Uh...there's this new place downtown, we could go there after I get off work" I said.

"Sure, what time do you get off?"

"Mmm... at 11:00 p.m, so i'll pick you up at midnight. Jaguars Gold Club is supposed to be the hottest place in England".

"I'm sure it is".

We heard Rachel slam the door. "Hey, thanks for waiting" she said taking her usual spot in the backseat. I smiled and drove to Barnes n' Noble.

Barnes n' Noble was our favorite place to hang out. When we entered the store the three of us went our seperate ways to search for books. Books with action and horror really interested me. A small black book caught my eye. I grabbed it and read the title, "The Truth About Vampires". I opened it and began to read the 'facts' on creatures like me. The book said that vampires couldn't cross open water or touch garlic. It said that the only way for us to die was to be stabbed in the heart by a wooden stake. It also said that werewolves were our number one enemies.

I laughed, almost everything was a lie. Only weak vampires couldn't cross open water or touch garlic or anything holy. Wooden stakes can't kill us. The only thing that really hurts us is silver. Which is why the Hellsing Organization uses silver bullets to kill vampires, of course the bullets have to be blessed before they are used. There are only two ways to kill us, and that was to be shot in the head or in the heart. One thing I will never understand about my kind is the fact that we hate werewolves. I don't know why but we just do.

I was still laughing when Alucard appeared next to me. "What's so funny?" he asked. I handed him the book, "See for yourself". He opened it and sighed. "I hate it when humans write stories about us. They never get anything right". I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, well what can you do". He smiled wickedly, exposing his fangs. "No Alucard you know we can't do that" I said. He laughed, "It was just a suggestion". After a while I looked at him curiously. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Integra ordered me to keep an eye on you" he said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, _When is she ever gonna trust me?_

"She does trust you, she just worries" Alucard said touching my face with his cold hands. Our eyes met and we stood in that position for a while. The butterflies were back. Rocio and Rachel cleared their throats. "Are we interrupting?" they asked placing their hands on their hips. "No of course not" Alucard said removing his hands from my face. Rachel and Rocio raised up an eyebrow confused.

_Who is this man?_, Rachel thought.

_Damn this guy is hot_, Rocio thought.

I forced down a laugh and cleared my throat several times.

Guys, this is Alucard, I told them mentally. Their faces grew red from embarrasment, especially Rocio's.

"Good evening" he said bowing.

"Hi" they said.

_Well, he's quite the gentleman_, Rachel thought.

_I like him_, Rocio thought.

Alucard gave them a toothy smile, "Thank you for the compliments ladies. May I say you three are so beautiful".

"You can read our minds?" Rocio asked.

"But of course, every vampire can".

"Oh, ok''

"You are not bothered by that?"

"No, were used to it since Rayne does it all the time".

"Really" he said looking at me teasingly. I chuckled nervously.

Rachel smiled warmly at Alucard, "May I ask why your here?".

"Yes you may, i'm here to protect my master" he said smiling at her.

"When you should be protecting Integra" I retorted.

"Master--"

"Rayne" I corrected

"Rayne" he said looking at me, "Integra gave me orders to protect you".  
I sighed angrily, "We've already been through this Alucard, you and I both know that I don't need protection. Now i'm ordering you to return to the mansion and protect Integra. Is that clear?". He sighed, "Yes Rayne" he said and dissapeared. I looked at Rachel and Rocio, they were staring at the floor.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah"

"Great, let's go".

We walked to the car in silence. "Why do you treat him like that?" Rachel asked. I looked at her confused, "How?".

"Oh, come on" said Rocio, "he's nice to you and obviously he cares about you. In fact he may even--"

"What, like me" I said cutting her off, "Please, nobody likes me, and besides he's just following orders".

"Well you never know" Rachel said defensively.

"Yeah I guess" I agreed. I wondered, as I drove to Rachel's house, if he really did like me. _No way_, I thought, _Its not possible_.  
I arrived at Rachel's house, "Thanks for a great time Rayne" she said stepping out of the car. I rolled down the window, "Your welcome. Are you sure you can't come with us tomorrow?". She leaned in, "No, I have to babysit, but you guys have fun". I smiled, "Okay then, i'll see you later". I drove out of the driveway, "So, are we still on for tomorrow?" I asked Rocio, who had been quiet the entire ride. She turned to look at me, "Hell yeah". I smiled, "Great".

I dropped Rocio off at her apartment and drove home, enjoying the silence. I arrived at home at midnight and walked quietly inside. The minute I stepped inside I instanly regretted wearing my coat. Damn! its hot in here, I thought removing it. I walked into the dark kitchen and grabbed a bloodpacket from the fridge. Feeling a presence in the doorway, I instinctively took out a dagger from my boot. "Oh, Walter its just you" I said lowering my weapon. "Hello Miss Rayne. I do apoligize if I frightened you" he said switching on the light. I flinched at the bright light.

I poured the blood in a glass and drank it, "No its alright. What are you still doing up?''. He looked at me, "Integra told me to wait for you". I rolled my eyes and placed the empty glass in the sink. "Well i'm here, so get some rest". He smiled, "Thank you, goodnight Miss Rayne". I burped and excused myself, "Goodnight Walter".

I phased myself to my room, and sure wasn't surprised to see Alucard sitting cross-legged on my couch. "Hey Alucard" I greeted. He smiled, "Hello Rayne, are you ready?". I looked at him confusedly, "Ready for what?". He stood up, "For our hunt". I groaned, "Can we do it another time, i'm really tired". He bowed, "As you wish" he said melting through the floor. "Wait" I said, he stopped halfway,"Remember no innocent people". He nodded and dissapeared completely.

I hooked up my ipod to the charger and turned it on. 'If your not the one' by Daniel Bedingfield played. I changed into a white cotton tank top and matching tight shorts. I layed down on top of the covers and listened to the song. As the song played I thought about Alucard and what Rocio had said. The butterflies and fuzzy warm feeling returned, I smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	12. Training

Chapter 12- Training

Alucard and I were on the roof together. It was such a beautiful night. The moon was full and the stars were shining brightly. I couldn't ask for a better night. Alucard held me in his arms. I looked into his beautiful red eyes as he lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine. At first his lips were really cold but after a while they began to warm up. I heard the 'Wedding March' playing. I looked up to see Walter, Integra, Rachel, Rocio, and many people I didn't know around us. They were clapping and cheering. I was confused, _What's going on?_

I noticed that we were no longer on the roof, we were outside the mansion in the backyard. It was still dark outside. There were lanterns everywhere and flowers and seats. Walter was wearing a black suit and Integra was wearing a white gown. Rachel and Rocio were wearing black gowns. I looked at Alucard, he was wearing a black suit and his hair was long, it reached just below his waist. I looked at my clothes, I was wearing a beautiful white silk taffeta gown. I was more confused than ever. I looked at my left hand and saw a beautiful gold ring on my finger. Alucard was wearing the same gold ring on his finger. I gasped as I realized that this was my wedding.

_-beep-beep-beep-beep_

I groaned angrily as my stupid alarm clock rang. I mentally pushed the button to turn it off and rolled on my face, how the hell did I get under the covers?. "Good morning" I heard someone say. I recognized that voice and smiled. "Good morning" I said lifting my head off the pillow to see Alucard lying next to me. I remembered that he could read minds, so I tried my best not to think about the dream I just had and failed miserably. He chuckled, "You look beautiful in that dress". I looked away in embarrasment, "Thanks".

A loud knock in the door made me turn around from my comfortable position. "Come in" I shouted and turned back to find that Alucard was gone. Integra walked in, "Good morning". Wow, someone's in a good mood, I thought. "Good morning" I said. She sat down in the couch in the corner. "How are you feeling?" she asked indicating the hole in my chest. I had completely forgotten about it. I sat up and lifted my shirt, and quickly removed the bandages. The hole was gone, almost as if it hadn't been there. "Its healed quite nicely" she said standing up, "Get dressed and meet Alucard outside". I looked at her, "Where are you going?". She opened the door, "I have too much work to do" she said and left.

I stood up and checked my clock, it was 10:00 am. I remembered that it was saturday, Oh man, I have to work today. I didn't have to work until 5:00pm, so what was I supposed to do with Alucard for 7 hours?. I shrugged and made the bed. I changed the color of the tank top to blue and the shorts to tight blue sweat pants and phased myself to the back yard. The yard was twice as big as the mansion. There was a field where the soldiers practice their drills ten miles away and then the garage and finally the barracks were the soldiers slept, ate, whatever it was they did. I was miles away from the field but I could see and hear the soldiers practice clearly, as if they were right in front of me.

Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around my neck. I gasped and gagged, a human instinct, as Alucard held me in a choke-hold position and tightened his grip. I raised my right leg over my left shouldier and kicked him in the face. He released me and stumbled back. I turned to face him as he laughed in amusement.

"What the hell Alucard" I shouted angrily.

"You have great reflexes" he said, "Your training has started"

"What training?" I asked confused.

"Integra asked me to train you"

"I don't need training. I already know how to fight".

He chuckled, "Then don't think of it as training, think of it as a game".

He took out a long silver dagger and lunged foward. He moved too fast for human eyes to see. He jumped into the air, pointing the dagger toward's me. I did a back-flip and jumped into the air, hearing him land on the ground, and landed swiftly on my feet. I placed my left hand next my waist and a long silver dagger, similar to his appeared. I grabbed the handle and ran toward's him. He looked at me and smiled as he saw me running. I made myself dissapear. He looked around and listened. I appeared in front of him and stabbed him in the chest. He grabbed my arm and stabbed me in the chest. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his neck. Arching my back I did a back-flip and swung him with me. We landed with a hard 'thud'.

We burst out laughing, "You are an amazing fighter" he said pulling out the dagger. "Thanks, your not so bad yourself" I said doing the same. For a while we began to sword fight, the clanging of the swords filled the air. "I've seen what you can do with weapons" he said removing my sword from his stomach, "Now let's see how you handle hand to hand combat". I smiled, "Alright". We dropped our weapons and readied ourselves for a fight. We circled each other for what seemed like minutes, but was actually seconds. He smiled evily and in a flash he was standing behind me. I quickly turned around and stumbled back after he had punched me in the face. He raised his leg in the air and tried to kick me. I quickly blocked his attack with my arm and kicked him in the stomach. He leaned foward and I brought my knee to his face.

He quickly recovered and stood tall, smiling wickedly. I found myself growing angry, that's it no more games. I ran toward's him and tried to kick him in the face again. He blocked each kick and grabbed my right leg, I thought quick and twisted my body to use my left leg to kick him. I succeeded in hitting him. He laughed in amusement, "Great Rayne, but now its my turn". He grabbed my right arm and twisted it behind my back. I tried to punch him with my left arm. He caught it in mid-air and twisted it behind my back. I did the splits and grabbed his hands and pulled him down with me, he had no choice but to release my arms. I slid under him, still holding his hands and flipped him onto his back. I put my foot on top of his chest and kicked him repeatedly. He laughed, "That's enough Rayne". I stopped and stepped back. He stood up and threw a punch at my face. I quickly blocked his hand and twisted it. I used my other hand and grabbed his neck."You are well trained in both arts" he said, "Now let's see what you can do with your powers".

I released him and he disappeared. He reappeared about a hundred feet from me. Black shadows surrounded him. He raised his left arm and he smiled evily, his eyes were glowing and his fangs were showing, and it morphed into a black dog head with six red eyes. I realized that the shadows were the people he had drank from, they were now his servants. The head lunged at me. It yelped as a large hand made of rock grabbed him. He gasped, obviously he wasn't expecting that.

* * *

Alucard smiled as he looked at Rayne. She was covered in sweat and dirt, looking twice as beautiful as ever. She looked like the vampire she was. Her eyes were glowing red and her fangs were showing. He was really surprised at how much she knew in martial-arts. This made him love her even more. He could feel her anger and determination. He had no idea what powers she had since she wasn't a full vampire, but he was determined to find out.

* * *

"How did you do that?" he asked morphing his arm back to normal.

"I can control the earth" I said smiling.

Alucard laughed in amusement. I waved my hand in the air and the hand sank back into the ground. I looked at the sky and saw that the sun began to set. I hadn't realized that we've been fighting for hours. Alucard appered next to me and bowed. "It has been fun" he said and dissapeared.

_Where are you going?,_ I asked him.

_To sleep, its been a long day_, he answered.

_Good night then_, I thought

_Good night._.. Rayne, he thought.

I felt the connection cut off and looked around and at my clothes, they were filthy. "I better get ready for work" I said and phased myself to my room to take a shower.

* * *

Alucard woke up from a great nap and opened the lid to his coffin. He stepped out and placed his hat and glasses on the table and went to the shower. He turned on the water, not really caring if it was hot or not, and stripped off his clothes. He let the water massage his body and relaxed. He finished his shower and wrapped a towel around him. "_I am not wearing a dress"_, he heard Integra say to Walter. He heard Walter sigh and leave her room. He chuckled and phased himself to her room. Integra was sitting on her couch with a cigar in her mouth. "What troubles you master?" he asked walking through the wall. She looked at him, "I have a date tonight and Walter wants me to wear a dress".  
"You have a date" he said teasingly.

"Stop Alucard its not funny" she said taking a long puff from the cigar. Alucard heard her heart rate slow, it seems the cigar was doing its job.

"Do you even know his name?" he asked.

Integra looked at him with a confused expression, "Who?"

"Your date" he said.

She rolled her eyes, "Can't imagine how it would matter. I'll probably never see him again. I'm only going because the queen arranged it". She stood up and began to unbutton her jacket and shirt. "Your going to wear the dress?" he asked smiling. "Well I really don't have a choice" she said. He looked away as she put the dress on. "How do I look?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled, "You look ravishing. Just as beautiful as when I first met you". She smiled and quickly tried to hide it, "Well don't get used to it". She fixed her makeup and put her hair up in a bun.

Walter walked in and gasped, "Integra you look beautiful" he said.

"Thank you Walter, is he here yet?".

"Yes, he's waiting downstairs".

Integra sighed and left her room to meet her date. Alucard phased his clothes on and followed, walking through the wall.

* * *

I looked at my clock as I walked into my room. It was now 4:20 pm. I quickly changed into the black crop-top and buckled pants. I grabbed the choker and sunglasses and put them on, along with the combat boots from the corner next to the door. I decided to change at work since nobody knew where I worked. I grabbed my coat from the couch and slipped it on. I phased myself downstairs and gasped when I saw Integra stomping down the stairs, with Walter behind her, wearing a tight red dress that not only showed off her long legs and feminine figure but it showed her entire back too.

"Wow Integra you look hot" I said knowing she would get mad. Walter shot me a warning glance.

"Stop it Rayne" she said angrily.

"Well you do" I said defensively.

"Rayne--" she warned.

"Ok, ok, chill" I said.

Integra walked up to a man who appeared to be in his early twenties. He was wearing a blue suit. He had blue eyes and light brown hair. Alucard appeared next to me.

_Did you know about this?,_ I asked him mentally.

_No_, he answered.

_Don't they make a good couple?_, I asked.

_Yes they do_, he said.

We watched as her date stood up and looked at her in awe. He took her hand and kissed it. "Miss Hellsing, I am Sir Ivan Willis". Alucard and I heard his heart race as well as Integra's. "Pleasure to meet you" she said taking a cigar out from her red prada purse. "Do you mind if i smoke?" she asked lighting it. "No of course not, may i have one?" he said. "Yes of course" she said. She gave him one and lit it. Walter handed them their coats and escorted them to the door. "May I say you look beautiful" Willis said as they left.

_I hope she doesn't screw this up,_ Walter thought.

"Don't worry Walter" I said. Walter looked at me, "Where are you going?". I grabbed the keys to the motorcycle, "Work, is that okay?". He smiled and looked at Alucard, who nodded. "Yes that's fine, be careful". I walked out the door, "Don't worry" I said. _Why did he look at Alucard?_, I thought as the bike roared to life.


	13. Hooters

Chapter 13- Hooters

My phone rang as I drove to Hooters. How I hated working there, but I needed the money, well I didn't exactly need it... more like wanted it.

"Hello" I said.

"Rayne baby, where are you?" Ben asked.

"I'm on my way to work" I said angrily.

"Do you still work at Hooters?"

"Yeah--"

"Great, i'll see you there" he said and hung up.

_Ugh, when was he going to get it through his head_. I drove faster to let my anger out and arrived at the restaurant. I parked my bike in the back and quickly changed my clothes to the ugly uniform I had to wear. I hated wearing the extremely tight white muscle shirt with the word 'Hooters' on it and the tight short orange shorts. These colors didn't even match.  
The restaurant was full of men tonight. Must be a game night, I thought walking in. "Rayne your here" Lydia said in relief. Lydia was the manager. She was really nice. She had red short curly hair and brown eyes and dark skin and was really short. "Get to work" she said, did I mention that she was really bossy. I grabbed a small notebook and pen from the counter and walked to a table that was crowded with men who appeared to be in their late 30's.

There were three of them. One had a white cowboy hat, another had black short hair, and the last one was bald, all of them were white. "May I take your order?" I asked with a fake smile. "Yes honey, we'll have three beers and a basket of buffalo wings" the bald guy said. He slapped my ass and laughed wildly. _I can't hurt humans_, I said to myself over and over. "I'll be right back with your order" I said walking to the kitchen.

I returned with their order and slammed it on the table, "There you are" I said and walked away. Lydia saw me, "Rayne come here". I groaned and went behind the counter where she was standing. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "They harrased me" I said. "I don't care what they do to you, you have to respect them. Do I make myself clear?". I can't hurt humans. "Rayne, answer me". I looked at her and put on my best fake smile, "Yes Lydia, I understand". I went to the bathroom, locked the door and screamed. I punched the mirror, and watched as the pieces fell to the floor. _Uh-oh, great now I have to fix the mirror. Nah, i'll do it later._

I went back to the counter and grabbed a beer and quickly drank it down. "Who screamed?" Lydia asked. I grabbed another beer and drank it down, "I don't know. I gotta get back to work". I went to another table with a young couple. "What can I get you?". The man looked at me, or should I say at my chest as he ordered. " I will have a light beer and a burger and my wife will have an ice-tea and a salad". His wife noticed what he was looking at me and shot me an angry glance. "Okay, i'll be right back with your order. Oh, and next time sir, make sure you look at my eyes and not my chest" I said and walked to the kitchen. "Why were you looking at her?" his wife yelled behind me. It felt like I was the only one working eventhough there were other waitresses.

Hours passed and the place was still crowded with drunk screaming men. I was beginning to get a headache. I took more beers to the same table of the men who had harrased me. Once again the bald guy slapped my ass. I grabbed his hand and twisted his arm behind his back. "If you touch my ass one more time, i'm going to rip off your hand" I said and released him. I walked back to the counter and sat down on a stool. A blonde waitress named Kelly stood next to me, "Wow your really brave" she said admiringly. "Why do you say that?" I asked. "You don't take crap from anybody, which I think is really cool" she said. I smiled, "Well thanks Kelly". She smiled and left.

Ben stormed in and walked over to me. He roughly grabbed my arm, "Where the hell have you been?" he shouted. I stepped on his foot, he moaned and released my arm. "I told you Ben its over. Now get out and leave me alone before I hurt you" I said. I grabbed some trash bags and walked to the dumpster in the back of the restaurant. Ben followed me, "Come on, let's talk" he pleaded as I tossed the trash in the dumspter. "No, now get lost" I said walking back to the restaurant.

Ben grabbed my arms and pushed me into the wall. I struggled but he was surprisingly strong. He choked me and grabbed my right hand and sunk his teeth into it. As soon as his teeth pierced my skin a horrible burning sensation spread throughout my body. I screamed and Ben put his hand over my mouth. I moaned and closed my eyes as the pain grew stronger. After a while I could no longer felt Ben's weight on top of me and opened my eyes to find that he was gone.

The burning stopped, but soon after, the horrible pain in my stomach returned, much stronger than before. I leaned against the wall and waited for the pain to pass. A while later the pain was gone, I looked at my hand and saw that it was completely healed. Not wanting to think about it, I walked back inside. The men who had harrased me were the only one's there. "Hey baby why don't you come over here and sit on my lap" the bald guy said. "Piss off" I said walking pass them. The bald guy grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap. "I wasn't joking" he said menacingly. I spat in his face to make him let go of me. When he did I stood up and took a step forward. "No you don't" he said grabbing my arm. I turned and slapped him, his eyes were full of shock and anger. His friends stood up and grabbed my arms and legs. They dragged me outside. _Where's Lydia?,_ I thought, _Why isn't she stopping this?._

The three of them dragged me to the back of the restaurant. I broke loose of their grasp and kicked each one in the face, they fell onto their backs. Immediately my clothes changed into the outfit I always wear. The muscle shirt became the black crop-top and the shorts became the black buckled-leg pants. I changed the colors of my eyes to red and my hair was loose, I was now...Rayne the vampire slayer. Catchy isn't it?. I reached into my coat and pulled out my glasses and gloves and a 45 Magnum Killer 7. I slipped on the glasses along with the gloves, "Let's have some fun". I put the gun back into my pocket and grabbed the handle of the sword that appeared from my other arm.I laughed evilly and slowly walked toward's them.

"Its such a beautiful night, too bad you idiots had to spoil it" I said. They staggered back, sensing that I wasn't human. The bald guy stood up, reached into his coat pocket and took out a 9 mm silver handgun. "Don't waist my time. Show me your true form...monster" I said. He fired twice, I lifted the sword. Sparks flew from my sword as the bullets bounced off. The man with the cowboy hat and the man with black hair stood up and ran away.

"Your name is Alex...right?" I asked smiling. He laughed, "and you must be Rayne Amelia Hellsing". I smiled widely and showed him my fangs, "Correct". We were standing face to face, inches away from each other. "Your reputation preceeds you. Imagine how famous I will become after I kill you" he said. He dropped his gun and exploded into a demon. I laughed with joy and jumped back, preparing for a fight.

The fight only lasted for a while. The demon swung his claws at me, I did the splits and stabbed it through the chest. The demon roared as it turned to dust. I stood up, picked up the gun from the floor and looked it over. Another gun for my collection, I thought reaching for my cigarettes in my pocket. I sighed deeply in satisfaction as i lit one and took a long puff from it. The taste of nicotine really soothed me. "Oh yeah, I needed that". I checked the time on my cell phone, it was now 11:30pm. I called Rocio, after three rings she answered.

"Hey Rocio, I just got off work, are you ready?" I asked taking another puff and blowing out a circle of smoke. "Yeah, let me just ask Rachel if I could stay with her" she said. "Alright then, i'm on my way" I said and hung up. The restaurant was now completely empty and quiet. I went to Lydia's office and found her sitting on her chair facing the wall. I turned the chair and gasped. Lydia was dead, her face was completely destroyed. She had no eyes and no toungue or nose. Everything was covered in blood. I placed my hand on what was left of her head and saw visions of the demon I had killed. Apparently he was looking for some fun.

"I'm sorry Lydia, but no one must know". I spilled the open bottle of vodka on her desk and flicked my cigarette on it. Her desk immediately caught fire. Soon bright yellow-orange flames filled the entire restaurant. Luckly every worker had left. "They will all pay" I said angrily walking to my bike.


	14. Girls' Night Out

Chapter 14- Girls' Night Out

I arrived at Rachel's house, grateful that Rocio had informed me that she would be here, and knocked on the door. Rachel answered on the second knock, she looked exhausted. "Hey Rayne, come on in" she said. Her house was a mess, cushions and dirt covered the floor, clothes everywhere. "Sorry about the mess, its just that my mother told me to take care of the kids and they don't listen to me" she said embarrased. I smiled, "Its cool, do you want me to hypnotize them?". Just then two children ran into the room chasing Orion. "I don't know, my mom will kill me if she find's out that Sydney and Brian were hypnotized" she said. "Don't worry she won't find out" I said.

"Oh alright, Brian and Sydney, get in here" she yelled. Brian and Sydney rushed in. Those two 5 year old's were really adorable. Sydney looked exactly like Rachel while Brian had green eyes, short brown hair, and smooth white skin. "Rayne's here" they yelled happily, running to hug me. "Can you play with us?" Sydney asked. "I'm sorry kids, but I can't" I said. They groaned in dissapoinment. I hated to see them sad, " How about we play the next time you visit your sister" I offered. Their faces immediately brightened. I looked at Rachel, she nodded her head.

_Okay here goes,_ I thought. My eyes glowed bright red and soon their eyes glowed red. "You will both go to sleep right now, but tomorrow morning you will clean this house and obey your sister" I said. "Yes ma'am" they said. I released them and nodded at Rachel to let her know that the spell was complete. "Alright you two" she said "time for bed". They ran up the stairs and did as they were told. "Thanks" she said.

"No problem, so where is your mom anyways?".

"Oh, she's at a meeting in America and needed me to watch them over the weeked" she said.

"Doesn't she have a nanny or something?"

"Yeah, but Brian and Sydney wanted to come and see me".

"Well that sucks, its too bad that you can't come".

"Yeah, I really want to go".

"Well maybe we can go to the movies or something, someday"."That would be great".We smiled at each other and turned to see Rocio coming down the stairs. She was wearing a red strapless open mini-dress and red heels, and by open I mean that it showed her entire body and only covered the necessities.

"Hey Rayne" she greeted.

"Hi, are you ready?"

"Yeah, hey Rach thanks for letting me stay here"

"Uh... no problem Rocio, try not to have to much fun" Rachel said still staring.

Rocio laughed and dragged me out the door. "Bye Rachel" I yelled. We walked to my motorcycle. "Hey Rocio" I said turning to face her, "You do know that we're going to a club, not a whorehouse, right?" I asked. "Yeah of course, why?" she said. "Its just that I've never seen you dressed this way" I said. "I only dress this way when I go out, by the way Rayne are you actually going to the club dressed like that?" she said. I looked down and saw that I was still wearing the same clothes. "This is what I always wear" I said defensively. "Exactly" she said playing with her loose hair. _Something's different_, I thought, _Rocio never acts like this_.

I sighed and changed my clothes to a black swingy halter dress. The dress was really short and showed my entire back and stomach. "Is this better?" I asked fixing the choker. She nodded, "Yes just loose the combat boots". I sighed deeper and changed my boots to black platform boots. "Alright let's go" I said climbing on to the bike. Rocio wrapped her arms tightly around my waist as she climbed on. I handed her the only helmet I had. "You need it more than I do" I said. She took it and put it on. "Hold on tight" I said and sped away.

An hour later we arrived at the club. I parked at the nearest spot I could find. Rocio handed me the helmet and fixed her hair. I made the helmet dissapear, and fixed my hair. We walked to the entrance expecting to wait in line like everyone else. The doorman took one look at us and let us through. The club was packed with people dancing and drinking. It was big and the music was loud. I heard Rocio gasp and saw her jump up and down in joy.

We went straight to the bar. "What'll it be ladies?" the bartender asked. "Uh... give me an apple martini and a tequila" I said. The bartender turned to get our drinks and I looked at Rocio, she seemed distracted. I tried to read her thoughts but she was blocking me. "So what do you think?" I asked. "This place is awesome" she shouted. The bartender returned with our drinks. "Thanks" I said taking them. I handed Rocio the martini, "A toast to a good time" she said. We clanked our glasses together and drank. I was surprised at how fast she drank it. It surprised me more that she ordered another one, she wasn't usually that much of a drinker. 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails played, I gasped and dragged Rocio to the dance floor.

Both of us moved our hips shook our bodies with the music. The song finished and we went for more drinks. I spotted a tall white guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes across the bar. "Hey Rocio" I said nudging her, "That guy over there is checking you out". She looked to where I was pointing, "Should I go over there?" she asked nervously. "Yes" I encouraged. I watched as she walked up to him, surprised that she actually did it. The best thing about being a vampire is not only reading minds, living forever, or having powers, but being able to read humans like a book.

His name was Kent. He was a student at Allendale High School. Rocio had reached him, "Hi" she said shyly. "Hey" he said, "can I get you a drink?". Rocio smiled, "Sure". He signaled the bartender and shook her hand. "I'm Kent" he said. "I'm Rocio". I smiled as I heard their conversation from across the room. He seemed interested in her.

I felt a light tap on my shouldier and turned to see a tall white muscular man with short black hair and black eyes. "Hi there" he said shaking my hand, "I'm Robert". I smiled, "Hi i'm Rayne". He looked a little nervous, "Do you want to dance?". I smiled wider, "Sure". He smiled, releaved that I didn't reject him, and led me to the dance floor. This was gonna be one hell of a night.


	15. Busted

Chapter 15- Busted

Walter paced nervously in his room. It was past midnight and Integra and Rayne had not yet returned. Alucard walked through the wall and stood in front of the window looking at the full moon. Alucard could feel Walter's blood pressure quicken. Walter grabbed a small glass and filled it with whiskey. He drank it and relaxed. Alucard heard the front door open. "Good night Sir Ivan" he heard Integra say. "Walter, Integra is here" he informed. Walter ran out of his room and saw Integra coming up the stairs, a smile on her face. "Good evening, lady Integra" he greeted. "Good evening Walter" she said looking around, "Where's Rayne?".

Alucard apperead in front of her and bowed, letting his short hair cover his eyes. "Where is Rayne?" she asked again. "Out" Alucard answered standing up. Integra looked furious, "Out at this time of night" she said walking down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Walter asked. "To get Rayne" she answered angrily. Walter pulled out his wires from one of his gloves and wrapped them around Integra's wrist. "What do you think you are doing Walter?" she asked. "I'm sorry Integra but you must rest" he said using the wires to pull her back gently. She sighed, "Your right Walter, I want the both of you to bring her back" she ordered. Walter released her and bowed slightly, "Yes ma'am" he said.

Integra walked into her room. Alucard turned toward's Walter and smiled a toothy smile, "I see the Angel of Death hasn't lost his touch" he said. Walter smiled and walked into Integra's office. He pushed a small red button on her desk. Integra's self portrait dissapeared throught the wall and was replaced by a flat screen tv. "What are you doing?" Alucard asked standing next to Walter behind Integra's desk. "I'm checking the tag" Walter answered pushing some buttons on the keyboard. A small red dot flashed wildly on the screen. "It looks like she's in a club" Walter said. Alucard placed his hand on Walter's shouldier and phased them to the club.

A large group of people surrounded the club. "Stay here Walter, if I need you i'll come back" Alucard said as he dissapeared again. The doorman didn't even notice Alucard enter the club. Alucard looked around, everywhere he looked people were dancing and drinking. A pretty young blonde bumped into him, "You want some company?" she asked drunkenly. Alucard thought it over, he was thirsty and she was drunk, Integra would probably punish him if he did kill her after he had his fun. He looked her over, "No thank you" he said and walked into the crowd.

He immediately recognized Rocio. She was dancing wildly on a table. She spread her arms out to the side and began flapping them like wings. "I'm a beautiful butterfly" she said over and over. Alucard walked over to her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her down to the ground and saw that she was holding an apple martini. "Hey Alucard" she said drunkenly. She fell foward, Alucard caught her before she hit the ground. "Whoops... I spilled my drink" she said laughing. Alucard stood her up on her feet. "How many drinks have you had?" he asked. She cackled and hiccuped, "I lost count after 10" she confessed. He took off his coat and put it on her shouldiers. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Cover yourself up" he said.  
He turned away and walked a few feet in front of her. Where's Rayne?" he asked.

When she didn't answer he turned around to see her leaving with a guy. Alucard sighed and rushed over to her. "Hey beautiful butterfly, get over here" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her toward's him. She struggled to stand up, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist to support her and used his other arm to place her's over his neck.

"Where's Rayne?" he asked again. Rocio looked around and pointed at a corner, "She's over there". Alucard looked over to where Rocio was pointing and snarled. Rayne was dancing extremely dirty with a guy. The guy had his arms around her waist and his hands were moving up and down her body. He lifted Rocio up in his arms and sat her down on a stool in front of the bar. "Stay here" he ordered. Rocio turned and ordered another martini as Alucard walked away.

He tapped the guy on the shouldier. "Take your hands off of her" he said angrily. The guy ignored him and continued dancing with Rayne. Alucard grabbed him and threw him across the room like a rag doll. Rayne spun around to face him. "Hey dude, what's your problem?" she said angrily. Alucard was extemely furious, he sighed deeply to calm himself. "Listen Rayne your drunk and your coming with me" he said. "No, i'm not drunk" she said drunkenly, "But this ought to do it". She took a long sip from the bottle of tequila she was holding. Alucard grabbed the bottle and tossed it behind him. "We're leaving" he said grabbing her arm. She held back, "I don't think so". He looked at her, "I'm not playing" he threatened.

She scoffed, "Neither am I, I'm staying". _I've had enough_, he thought. He picked her up and swung her over his left shouldier. Rayne punched and kicked him, but he didn't care. He saw that Rocio was drinking again. He tapped her on the shouldier, she spun around to meet his gaze. Alucard picked Rocio up and swung her over his right shouldier. He secured both girls on his shouldiers and phased them outside to meet Walter.

Walter chuckled as he saw Alucard walking with both girls on his shouldiers. They were still struggling, he gently put them down. They ran back toward's the club. Alucard's shadows stopped Rocio, blocking her path. She gasped as the shadows wrapped themselves around her waist and carried her back. Walter took out his wires from his gloves as Rayne ran away. He wrapped them around her ankles. She fell foward and landed with a loud 'thud'. Walter tightened his wires around her ankles and Alucard's shadows carried her back. He released her as the shadows set her on the floor. Rocio and Rayne sat on the floor surrounded by Alucard's shadows.

Rayne thought about a way to escape. Alucard laughed as he read her thoughts. "Don't even think about it Rayne, it won't work. But just to be safe--". His eyes began to glow red. He looked at them and smiled as they passed out. "Was that you or the alcohol?" Walter asked. "A little of both" Alucard answered. Walter picked up Rocio, "Alucard take Rayne home". He walked to Rayne's motorcycle and placed Rocio in front of him. He sat down and roared the bike to life. Alucard sent his shadow servants to protect them. He chuckled as Walter sped away. _He's still got it_, he thought.

Alucard picked Rayne up bridal style and phased them to her room. He changed her clothes to the white spageti-strap nightgown and laid her on the bed "I promised your mother that I would always protect you... now i'm making you that promise" he said. After tucking her in he dissapeared through the floor and checked on Integra. She was sound asleep, snoring lightly. He chuckled and dissapeared to his room. He closed the lid of his old coffin and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N- The butterfly thing actually happened but in a different situation. I'd like to thank my friends Rachel and Rocio for allowing me to use their names.


	16. Punishment

Chapter 16- Punishment

"Ohhh" I groaned as I woke to a huge hangover. It felt like there was a war going on inside my head. Good thing this wasn't my first hangover. Walter walked in, "Good morning Rayne" he said, his face and voice full of anger. He opened the curtains a bit, I cringed at the strong sunlight. "Close them, please Walter" I said shielding my eyes. "You could use a little more light" he said and opened them entirely. I covered myself with the sheets. How did I get here? And why am I wearing this nightgown?, I thought. I heard someone walk in and slam the door. I moaned and rubbed my head at the sound, it sounded like a cannon going off. My covers were pulled off and I saw Integra sitting on my couch.

She crossed her legs and glared at me. I could tell she was pissed, she only crossed her legs when she was angry. Walter took my sheets and left the room, slamming the door. I groaned and rubbed my head again. Integra was silent, she took out a cigar from her pocket and lit it. "So" she said in a seriously, "You and Rocio went out last night". I gasped and sat up as i remembered Rocio. "Where's Rocio?" I asked. Integra took a long puff from the cigar, "Walter took her to Rachel's house, he was afraid to leave her alone". I sighed in relief.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Integra yelled at me angrily. I placed my hands on my head, "I just wanted to have some fun". She glared at me angrily, a vein practically popped out of her forhead. "Having fun doesn't include getting drunk" she shouted. I sat on top of my legs on the bed and bowed my head, not wanting to look at her. She sighed, "From now on you are under house arrest". Her voice was more calm, "That means no going out and seeing your friends".  
I looked up, "What about school and missions?".

"Your punishment will be to clean and help Walter around the house and no more missions. As for school, Alucard will take you and bring you right back".

"How long?" I asked.

"A month"

"A whole month?" I complained, "But why?".

"Two reasons, the first is for drinking when your underage and the second is for setting the restaurant where you use to work on fire" she said.

"How did you--''

"Alucard told me" she said cutting me off. She left, slamming the door, without another word. I sighed deeply and clamped my hand over my mouth as I gagged. _Oh great, the side effects of drinking,_ I thought. I jumped from the bed and rushed to the bathroom. I vommited and felt much better. At least the alcohol was gone. The only thing left to deal with was the horrible headache. When I returned to the room Alucard was sitting cross-legged on the couch. I stumbled over to him and crossed my arms. I felt horrible and dizzy but I wasn't going to show it.

"Thanks for ruining my night" I said angrily.

He looked up at me, "I'm sorry--".

"Sorry, you should be, you just got me grounded for a month. Why did you go after me?".

"First of all you got yourself grounded, not me, and second you lied to us, you said you were going to work".

"I'm a teenager its what we do, and I did go to work, I had such a bad night that I even set it on fire". He was quiet for a minute.

"Why did you go after me?" I asked again.

"Integra sent me--"

_Oh, there's a surprise_, I thought rolling my eyes.

He chuckled, "I didn't do it just because she ordered me to, I did it because I care about you".

That caught me off guard, why the hell would he care about me?. I sat on the bed, "Why do you even care?".  
He stood and sat next to me. I looked away, fighting the nausea. His cold fingers touched my face and turned me to face him. We looked into each others eyes, those red beautiful eyes of his. Damn butterflies! I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear it. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Nothing... I don't know why you bother to care" I said. He sighed, " I care because I-- your my--". I opened my eyes and looked at him, "What, spit it out".

"Never mind" he said. He stood up and melted away through the floor. His laughter echoed through the walls, "Have fun". I rolled my eyes and reached for my phone. Integra never said anything about not calling my friends. I decided to check up on Rocio.

"Hello" she said after the fourth ring.

"Hey Rocio, how's it going?".

"Oh i'm dying Rayne, I feel horrible and this headache is kiling me, and to make things worse Brian and Sydney and Orion won't leave me alone" she said. I laughed as I heard Orion barking and Brian and Sydney banging pots and pans together. I laughed even louder when I heard Rachel yelling and slamming doors. "SHUT UP!" Rocio yelled. "I thought I had it bad over here" I said. A knock on the door interrupted my laughter. "Miss Rayne are you ready?" Walter asked.

_SHIT!_ "Uh... just a minute Walter i'm talking on the phone" I said. He opened the door, "Hang up and get out here now" he ordered. "Fine, get off my back old man" I said turning my attention back to Rocio, "Hey i'll talk you later holmes". She knew that was the code for 'I'm in trouble and I can't talk'. "Alright then, bye" she said weakly. The line disconnected and I hooked up the phone to the charger.

"You will not speak to me that way ever again, do you understand me young lady" Walter said angrily. "Yes Sir" I said. He slammed the door again, I cringed at the loud noise. "Stop slamming the fucking door" I yelled. He entered again, his face was extremely red, "What did you say?" he asked angrily. "I said, stop slamming the door" I repeated. He walked up to me and slapped me hard across the face. I knew I went to far, "I'm sorry Walter" I said. "We do not cuss in this house" he said. I laughed, "Whatever, Integra cusses all the time". He glared at me, I immediately shut up. "I slap her when she cusses" he said and left. Thank god he didn't slam the door.

I quickly changed the nightgown to a simple black tank top and matching tight shorts and met Walter out in the hallway. We went to the attic. "Now, I want you to clean the attic and once your done you will wash the dishes and clean the windows" he said. "All 500 windows?" I whined. "Yes, now quit your whining and start cleaning" he said walking down the stairs. I scanned the attic. It was dark and big, full of old furniture and boxes. There was a small window in the corner that provided a small amount of light. I picked up a small box, that would've been heavy to humans but was weigthless to me, and opened it to see what was inside.

It was full of pictures and books. I grabbed the pictures and looked through them. There was a picture of a tall white man with blue eyes and short grey hair and grey mustache, his hair was swept back neatly, and he was wearing a black suit. I recognized him as Arthur. He was standing next to a short white woman with blue eyes and long blonde hair, wearing a long black party dress.

I guessed her to be Integra's mother, Arthur never mentioned her name. In her arms she held Integra as a baby. Integra had her mother's hair and eyes but her father's cocky attitude. Arthur told me that Integra's mother died a few months after giving birth to Integra. He never mentioned why or from what. He said that Integra was really lonely and that she always wanted a little sister, which is where I come in. He said that she was really excited when he brought me home, she would always help Walter take care of me, since I was 2 years old.

I chuckled as I saw other pictures of Integra and I together as children and pictures of Integra growing up. The box appeared to be empty, but a small picture at the bottom caught my eye. I picked it up and studied it. It was a picture of a woman. She looked exactly like me, the same topaz eyes and black hair, except hers reached her shouldiers, the same white skin, every last detail.

I yelled for Walter. A few minutes later he appered at the top of the stairs. "Yes Rayne, what is it?" he asked. I held up the picture for him to see it as I approached him. "Who is this?" I asked. He looked at the picture, "Where did you find that?" he questioned. I grabbed his tie and pushed him into the wall, "Who cares where I got from, I want to know who this is?". He sighed, " We knew this day would come. This woman is your mother, she used to work for the organization. She was Alucard's partner". He lightly pushed me away and left before I had a chance to say anything else.

I finished cleaning the attic and called Walter. He walked up the stairs slowly, "Rayne, its spotless, i'm impressed". I smiled, "Yeah well don't get use to it. The boxes are stacked up neatly in the corner and the furniture is clean. What's next?". He gestured for me to follow him. We walked to the kitchen in silence, which I was glad for. The horrible headache was still active but not as strong as this morning. I stared in bewilderment at the pile of dishes in the sink, they practically touched the roof. "I have to wash all of that?" I asked. "Yes, I suggest you get started" Walter said chuckling and left. I clenched my fists and started the water. "Who the hell eats so much?" I complained scrubbing the silverware and glasses. I felt a slight sting and saw blood coming from my hand.

"Damn! great I cut myself" I said sucking the blood. Hey, I taste pretty good!  
Alucard appeared next to me smiling wildly. "What are you smiling at?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and licked the blood. "Your blood is delicious" he said. I took my hand away from his red snakey toungue. "I know and i'm not sharing" I said seeing that my hand was completely healed. He laughed and dissapeared through the wall. After an hour of scrubbing and washing, the dishes were done. I began to clean the windows from the first floor and made way up to the second floor.

Before I knew it I was finished with my chores. I looked out the last window and saw that it was dark. Damn, it took me the whole day. I was to tired to walk to my room so I stepped through the black portal that I created and landed on my soft bed. I turned on the ipod with my mind and sighed as a smooth relaxing song played. I still had the hangover but I barely noticed it with the music.

_I need a drink_, I thought standing up from the bed and walking to the dresser. I opened the bottom drawer and found nothing. I searched frantically for the liquor. "Damn it!" I yelled, "Where's my freaking liquor". Alucard appeared on the couch smiling. "You've had a hangover all day and you still want more?" he asked. "Well, you know what they say, liquor's the only cure for a hangover" I said searching my room. "Your not going to find it" he said.


	17. Passing The Month

Chapter 17- Passing the Month

I jerked awake to the sound of loud guitars playing on my ipod. "What the hell" I yelled trying to feel my way to it. I saw that it wasn't plugged in and looked up to Alucard grinning widely and turning up the volume. I covered my ears, "Turn it down" I yelled. "What?" he shouted, "I can't hear you, the music's too loud". I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him. He dodged it and turned it up louder. Integra burst through the door, wearing a white lace spageti-strap nightgown. "Turn that horrible music down" she yelled and slammed the door. The music stopped and Alucard laughed. I growled and tackled him to the floor. He was still laughing when I twisted his arm behind his back. "My we're fiesty today" he purred. "Shut up! you jackass" I shouted. He cackled and pushed me off of him with his other arm and stood up, leaving me on the floor. "Ugh, you are so dead" I threatened. "You've noticed" he said and stepped through the black portal behind him.

I sighed in annoyance and pushed myself up off the floor. The clock on the counter said it was 7:00 a.m. The jerk actually woke me up thirty minutes early. Since I had nothing else to do I decided to get ready for school. I did the boring routine of showering and gathering my books. I snapped my fingers and the white towel was replaced with a black halter tunic and blue jeans. I grabbed my combat boots from the corner and changed them to platform boots and slipped them on, along with the choker and glasses.

I walked out of the house unnoticed and went to the garage. Chuck saw me approach and straightened up from his slouching position. "Good morning Miss Hellsing" he saluted raising his hand to his head. "Good morning Chuck" I said saluting him the same way. "Miss Hellsing I have been informed to tell you that your car is parked outside the gate" he said while I opened the garage door. I looked at him confused, Integra's words played back in my mind. "As for school Alucard will take you and bring you right back". I groaned, "Thanks Chuck, see ya". I walked past the guards outside the gates and there it was, just like Chuck had said.

Alucard was leaning on the driver's side door, a small toothy grin on his face. I looked at him, _Oh, he's so sexy, No! stop,_ I ordered myself. He laughed and opened the passeger door. "Shall we go now Rayne" he asked bowing slightly. "Your kidding right? Your not really going to drive are you?" I asked. "Why not?" he questioned. I shrugged, "I don't know, its just weird, you don't look like the type to be driving". He smiled, "Looks can be deceiveing". He got me there. I sighed and climbed in. He shut the door and appeared in the driver's seat. I handed him the keys from my pocket. The car roared to life and made a loud screech as he sped away.

"Where did you learn to drive?" I asked curiously. He looked at me, "When you've been dead for 500 years you learn things" he said not paying attention to the road. "You know, you really should pay attention to the road" I said. "Why, are you scared?" he taunted and pressed the gas harder. I saw from the meter that we were going 125 miles in a 65 mile zone. Our eyes met as he drove faster. It felt like hours had passed. The brakes screeched as he stopped at a red light. I broke our gaze, "I'm not scared, but if you wreck my car your buying me a new one". He laughed and drove to Rocio's house. "What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me, "Don't you usually pick up your friends?". I looked at him confused, "Well yeah, but Integra said--".

"What Integra doesn't know wont hurt her" he said cutting me off and parked in the driveway. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Alucard, i'll be right back" I said climbing out.

* * *

Alucard smiled as he saw Rayne enter Rocio's house. He loved to see her smile and he would do anything to keep that smile on her face. Her safety and happiness was all that mattered to him when he was with her. He touched the cheek Rayne had kissed. Everytime he touched her he fought that uncotrollable urge to kiss her beautiful pink lips. He desperately wanted to tell her everything, but he couldn't. He would just have to continue to be patient and wait.

* * *

Our last class seemed to take forever. I couldn't stop thinking about Alucard. I decided to check up on him.  
_Alucard where are you?_, I thought feeling a spark as he answered my mental question.

_I'm outside, is there something you need master?_

_Can you make time go faster and get me out of here?_

_That's one thing I can't do._

We continued our mental conversation for the rest of the class. Pretty soon the class was over and I didn't even realize it. I felt someone shake me. "Rayne, come on let's go" Rachel said still shaking me. I stood up in a daze and followed the girls out the door. We walked to my car in silence. "So Rayne how come you haven't called?" Rocio asked breaking the silence. "Huh, oh I was grounded for a whole month because of our little girl's night out. I can't leave the house for any reason other than school or call you girls" I said. "That sucks" Rocio whined. "Yeah, so how are your parents and family?" I asked. "My family is great" Rachel said.

Rocio looked down at the ground and fell silent. "My parents were killed a few months ago" she said. "What!! oh my gosh Rocio, why didn't you say anything? Do they know who did it?" I asked astonished. She shook her head. I was expecting her to cry, but she never did. "No, nobody does" she said. No wonder she was acting different, I thought. Rachel and I hugged her. "Everything's gonna be fine" Rachel said.

Alucard was sitting on the hood as we approached him. Rocio went up to him, "Thanks for doing what you did on saturday" she said. He smiled lightly at her, "Your welcome... i'm sorry for your loss". She nodded her thanks' and climbed in the backseat with Rachel. The week quickly passed and it was now friday. Alucard had just dropped Rocio and Rachel off at their homes. Instead of taking the usual route home Alucard drove on to a road that lead downtown. "What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me, "What's wrong?" he questioned as he saw me looking around nervously. "Why are we going downtown?" I asked. He smiled slyly, "Relax Rayne, i'm taking you out for a surprise".

When we arrived downtown the streets were crowded with people. There was really loud rock music playing on big speakers. There was a large stage set up in the middle of the street. I realized that we were at a street festival. What are we doing here?, I wondered. Alucard parked the car away from the crowds. He then placed his hand on the hood of my car and morphed it into two black motorcycles. "You really are the no life king" I said eyeing the bikes. "Yes, does that bother you?" he asked. "No, why would it, i'm a monster too" I said.

We walked slowly towards the humans. Alucard reached into his coat and pulled out two silver 13 mm Jackals. "Do you have any weapons?" he asked cocking them. I reached into my coat and pulled out a silver .45 magnum killer 7 and a black 9 mm handgun. He whistled as he eyed my weapons, "Nice guns". As we reached the humans Alucard began shooting at them. I watched in horror as screams of panic filled the air. "What are you doing?" I asked angrily. He looked at me as he shot a man in the head, "What does it look like?". I stood in front of him, "We're not allowed to kill humans". He smiled a sinister smile, "What makes you think these are humans?". I turned my head and saw that most of the bodies on the floor began to shake. I realized that they were demons. _Most of the humans must have runaway by now_, I thought.

The bodies exploded and revealed the demons. Alucard reloaded his guns and began shooting at them. "Aren't you gonna join?" he asked. I smiled and shot a demon flying toward's me. Alucard and I stood back to back, shooting every demon in sight. Pretty soon the job was done. Every single demon was dead and the remains quickly turned to dust and blew away with the wind. Both of us were standing on the stage, our coats flapping with the wind. "Thanks for bringing me here Alucard, I really needed to kill something" I said hugging him. "Your welcome" he replied. I looked at his eyes, he seemed sad. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. He looked away and clenched his fists, "Nothing is wrong".

A menacing laugh filled the air. We looked out at the street and saw a tall white man standing a few feet away from the stage. He had short black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a white suit. "I am Lethaniel" he said appearing in front of me. He grabbed my hand and walked me down to the street. I felt sleppy as I looked at his eyes but I couldn't look away. He pulled me into his arms. "I have searched long for you, my dear" he said leaning foward to kiss me. I stood in a daze as his face was only inches from mine.

A loud bang filled the air and he screamed in pain and backed away from me, holding his injured shouldier. "Touch her again and your dead" I heard Alucard say as he approached me. I felt my body shake roughly but I couldn't stop staring at Lethaniel. Alucard's voice sounded miles away. "Rayne, snap out of it" Alucard said. The sleep left me and I shook my head. "Whoa, what happened?" I asked.

I heard a menacing snarl and saw Lethaniel lunge toward's us. Alucard pushed me away as Lethaniel attacked him. I tripped and landed on the hard sidewalk. "She is mine" Lethaniel shouted. I heard grunting and saw the two of them fighting. "I don't think so" Alucard said as he dodged Lethaniels punch. I sat there stunned. As more grunting and gunshots filled the air. Dark shadows appeared around me. I looked around to see the shadows form into vampires of all shapes and sizes. Alucard and Lethaniel stopped fighting and looked around at the shadows. "Say hello to my undead army" Lethaniel said smiling menacingly.

Lethaniel looked at Alucard, "Well count if I can't have her then nobody can". I snapped my fingers and my clothes and hair turned red. I stood up and prepared myself for a fight. Alucard quickly head-butted Lethaniel. Lethaniel groaned, "Attack" he yelled. The vampires hissed and lunged toward's me. I quickly dissapeared and reappeared on top of the nearest building. They looked up with confused expressions.

I saw that Alucard was still fighting Lethaniel and half of the army. I ran down the side of the building, shooting every oncoming vampire. Before I reached the bottom of the building , I abruptly stopped and jumped into the air and landed swiftly in the middle of the street. My guns were empty and I was out of ammo. I growled angrily and threw them to the floor and closed my eyes. The ground shook as a giant rock wall rose out of the ground and covered me. I could hear the vampires clawing at it.

I hissed in pain as I felt my hands become hotter and hotter. I opened my eyes to see that they were on fire. More pain indulged me as the burning sensation inside of me grew stronger. I yelled, and using my newly discovered power, destroyed the wall. The vampires jumped back and shielded themselves from the falling rocks. My blood was boiling and I had only one thing in mind. I laughed darkly, "Let's play". They attacked from all directions. I used telekineses to stop them in mid-air and torched them. The streets were filled with fire and ashes, I didn't care. I wanted to kill and that was exactly what I was gonna do.

* * *

Alucard smiled darkly as another bullet from Lethaniels gun hit him in the head. The bullets weren't even hurting him. He turned and saw Rayne torching and throwing fireballs at the vampires that were left. He could feel the energy flowing through her, her power growing stronger and stronger. He laughed maniacly and turned toward's Lethaniel, who was leaning foward gasping. "Tired already Lethaniel" he said aggresively, "Real vampires never get tired. Now i've had enough of your mockery... FREAK. Let me show you how real vampires battle".

Lethaniel gasped, horrified as he saw Alucard's body transform. Small red eyes and black shadows surrounded Alucard. His hair grew extremely long and moved as if it had a mind of its own. A giant red eye appeared out of his chest. Alucard raised his arms in the air. His arms morphed into two dog heads. Alucard grinned menacingly, no longer looking like a human or a vampire... but a monster. "What are you... you freak?" Lethanial shouted completely petrified. Alucard's menacing laughter filled the air, "I'm a monster... and your nothing but a pile of dog shit". Lethaniel called what was left of his army over to him. Three vampires surrounded him, protecting him from Alucard. Rayne turned saw Alucard. He expected her to be afraid of him, but instead she smiled. Her hands were no longer on fire and she relaxed and sat dowm on the sidewalk to enjoy the show.

Alucard's dog heads' attacked, Lethaniel shot his arms off. Alucard instanly regenerated his arms. Lethaniel screamed as he saw two full hell hounds walk out of Alucard's body. The hounds snarled and attacked. Alucard changed back to his human form and walked toward's Rayne. He held out his hand for her, she took it and he pulled her up. They laughed as his hounds ate Lethaniel and the three vampires. The hounds turned back into shadows and merged back into Alucard's body.  
Rayne threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "It took you that long to kill him" she teased. "I was only playing with him. I hadn't had this much fun in centuries" Alucard said. They hugged for a long time as dawn approached.

* * *

I felt lightheaded and struggled to stand up. Alucard grabbed my shoulder to keep me from falling. "Your exhausted" he said picking me up bridal style. "Thanks for stating the obvious" I said sarcastically, "Put me down, ill be fine". He gently put me down and we walked to the motorcycles, our boots echoing in the streets and our coats fluttering in the wind. We climbed on the bikes and sped away to the mansion.


	18. Face Off

Chapter 18- Face Off

We arrived at the mansion early in the morning. Integra was waiting for us in her office. This was the first time I had actually been in her office. It was big and white, just like every room in the mansion except mine. There was a big brown desk in the middle of the room filled with papers. I looked around and saw that she had a large self portrait of herself on the wall in front of the desk. She had a large white couch in the corner. The window was open and I could see a small balcony attached to it. I saw a large portrait of Arthur placed in the corner next to the window.

"Where the hell have you been?" she shouted. She grabbed a cigar from her desk drawer and lit it. "I clearly stated no more missions Rayne" she said calmly. I was about to give her my excuse but Alucard spoke up before I could. "Master, this is my fault. I was the one who took Rayne to that festival" he said. She turned away and faced the wall. I looked at him and gave him a 'thank you' look. After a minute she turned back to face us. "In that case" she said dropping ashes into an ashtray, "Rayne your off the hook, now go and see Walter. As for you my servant, you will spend a day locked away in the basement and you will not be fed until I say so, do I make myself clear?". Alucard removed his hat and bowed, "Yes master". She returned to her work, "Dismissed". We walked out of her office and went our seperate ways.

I felt Walter's presence out in the field and phased myself out to meet him. "Hello Miss Rayne. I take it that Integra told you that i'm in charge of your punishment for disobeying the rules" he said. "Hello Walter... wait what?, Integra just told me that I was off the hook" I said. "That was from her punishmet, this is mine" he said. I growled quietly in my mind. I snapped my fingers and a blue short tube top with matching tight shorts appeared. Walter gazed at me angrily, "What are you wearing?". I looked at him and then at my clothes, "What?". He pointed at my clothes, "Young lady... your practically naked". I scoffed, "So what its only covering the important stuff, unless you want me to show that too" I teased. His face turned bright red, "Why I never-- change the length of the shirt right now" he said. I rolled my eyes and made the tube top longer, "Is this better?". He smiled, "Yes". I crossed my arms and waited for his instructions.

"Listen carefully" he said, "I want you to run 5 miles around the entire field. After that you will do 100 push-ups and sit-ups". I shook my head, "No way that's too much" I said. "Quit your whining young lady and get started" he said. "No way, i'm not doing it" I said. Walter sighed, "Why must you be so difficult?.Very well, you will now run 10 miles and do 200 push-ups and sit-ups. Keep whining and i'll add more". It was no use arguing, obviously I lost. _You won this round old man_, I thought. I growled angrily and began my punishment.

* * *

Alucard chuckled as he read Rayne's mind. I_t's not so bad Rayne_, he told her mentally. _Oh shut up_, she responded. Alucard laughed in amusement and raised his head as his door opened. Integra walked in and stood in front of him. "How is Rayne's progress going?" she asked blowing a ring of smoke into the air. He looked at her and smiled, exposing his fangs, "She has discovered a new power. She is much stronger than we imagined". Integra smirked, "Perfect, you haven't told her anything have you?". He shook his head, "No master and she hasn't remembered anything. When will you tell her everything?". She scowled, "Do not question me". He smirked and laughed as she left the room.

* * *

I appeared in my room and jumped on the bed, exhausted from Walter's punishment and the fight. Alucard's taunting wasn't helping me either. I was to tired to get up and plug in my ipod. 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence played. I decided to sing along since there was nothing else to do.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirits' sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home--_

I grew tired of singing and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was dark outside. _What time is it?_, I wondered as I got up and walked to the kitchen. Walter was preparing Integra's evening tea. "I see your finally awake Rayne" he said. "Yeah, what time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes. I gasped and jumped back when I saw Alucard sitting in a chair. "Hey Alucard, aren't you supposed to be in the basement?" I questioned. "My punishment is over. You 've been asleep for an entire day" he said. "Really... that long... damn" I said grabbing a medical packet and pouring the blood in a glass. I drank the blood in silence. Walter returned, "Rayne" he said, "Integra wants to see you". I sighed and handed him the glass. A black portal appeared in front of me, I stepped into it and saw Integra at her desk drinking her tea. She looked at me as I stepped out of the portal.

"Good to see that your awake" she said. I nodded and sat down in one of the two chairs placed in front of the desk. "What plans do you have?" she asked. "Nothing really, i'm just going to do whatever Walter tells me to" I said. "I understand that you discovered a new power" she stated. "Yeah... so?" I said confused. "Alucard will help you learn to control it. Dismissed" she said. "Okay... whatever" I said and left. I phased myself to the field and began target practice.

Three weeks have passed and I was now able to control my new power. I threw another fire ball at Alucard. He dodged it and sent his shadows to attack me. They surrounded me, I quickly called my shadows. Our shadows materialized into their human forms and attacked each other. I quickly sent a fist of rock toward's Alucard. He dodged it and laughed, "Was that supposed to hurt me?". I smiled and threw another fire ball at him, it hit him and sent him flying across the field. "No, it was supposed to distract you while I did that" I said.

He appeared in front of me and laughed. "You have grown stronger, practice is over" he said and disapeared. I shook my head and phased myself to my room. I plopped down onto the bed and relaxed and reached over to the counter and opened the drawer. Inside where my handy-dandy cigarettes. I sighed happily as I took one out and put it between my lips. I snapped my fingers and a small flame appeared on my thumb. I lit the cigarette and snapped my fingers again, the flame was gone. I smiled and relaxed some more. There was a knock on the door. "Enter" I said blowing a cloud of smoke into the air. Walter entered and stared at me angrily. "What?" I asked and then I remembered the cigarette. _SHIT!_

I made a quick attempt to throw it out my window but Walter quickly snatched it away. "Wow" I said sitting down on the bed, "Your fast when you want to be Walter". He stood next to me, "Alucard" he called. Alucard appeared in front of him. "Bring Integra". Alucard dissapeared and reappeared a few seconds later carrying Integra bridal style. He gently put her down. "What's wrong?" she asked. Walter showed her the cigarette, "Rayne has been smoking" he said. Integra snapped her head angrily toward's me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled, "Don't you know these are bad for you". I laughed, "You would know you english hypocrite". She slapped me hard across the face. "Don't you ever speak to me that way" she shouted. I snapped and punched her in the face. As soon as my hand touched her face I instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry Integra" I said jumping off the bed and walking toward's her. "Get away from me, you monster" she shouted. Walter and Alucard gasped. "Screw you then you bitch" I yelled. I grabbed my ipod and cigarettes and dissapeared.

I reappeared in Emory's brown office. She was sitting behind her oak colored desk. Her long red curly hair covered her face. She looked up from her work and gasped when she saw me. "Rayne what are you doing here I didn't call you" she said. I walked to her desk and pushed a small red button. The wall instantly opened up and revealed a small white room filled with weapons. I walked in and grabbed two 45 magnum killer 7's, two 45 magnum revolver broken butterflies, two 9 mm handuns, and two fully-automatic TMP's. I checked each one to see if they were loaded and put them all inside my coat. "Aren't they heavy?'' Emory asked from the doorway. "No" I answered angrily.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing, I just really need to kill, have there been any attacks recently?" I asked. "Integra told me that you were grounded and requested that I don't give you any assignments" she said, "So i've been sending humans to do your job". I walked toward's her, my anger growing stronger. She shrank back from fear and walked into a wall. "You should never send humans to do my job" I said. Her heart was pounding, and she was sweating. Her eyes showed how scared she was.

I groaned and fell to my knees. My entire body felt like it was on fire. My hands began to burn. I looked into the mirror on the wall and saw that I no longer looked human. My fangs were showing and my eyes were extremely red, redder than usual. Emory knelt in front of me and touched my face with her warm white hands. "Calm down Rayne" she said. I groaned and my body shook as I struggled to calm down and not loose control. She sighed as my fangs shrank back to normal. "There are those beautiful topaz eyes" she said.

I chuckled lightly and hugged her. She gasped quietly and returned the hug. I cringed as the pain grew stronger. A few minutes later the pain and was gone. "What happened?" she asked rubbing her arm. I looked at her arm and saw that she was bleeding. "I'm sorry" I said. She smiled and waved the apology away. "Its alright, as long as you feel better" she said standing up and fixing her purple feminine suit. She went back to her desk and sat down. I stood up and sat in the chair in front of her desk. "Tell me where I can find some monsters" I said. She looked at her computer screen, "There have been some recent attacks in the pier" she said. "Vampires or demons?" I asked. "Both" she replied. I smiled and dissapeared.


	19. Aurora

Chapter 19- Aurora

A/N- there is major ooc-ness in this chapter. you have been warned!!

Integra paced nervously in her office. She had already smoked all of her cigars and none had calmed her down. She felt really guilty at what had happened. She had sent Walter and Alucard out to find Rayne but none had returned. She walked out to the balcony and peered out at the city. "Where are you Rayne?" she asked aloud. Feeling a presence behind her she turned and saw Walter and Alucard. "Did you find her?" she asked eagerly. "No, I'm sorry Integra" Walter said.

Integra looked at Alucard, "What about you?". Alucard opened his eyes and looked at her, "I can sense her anger but I can't see where she is". Integra slapped herself on the head as she remembered the tag. She walked toward's her desk and pushed the red button. Her portrait dissapered and the large television took its place. The red dot was beeping rapidly and it was moving fast. "What is she doing in the piers?" she asked. Alucard closed his eyes and focused on Rayne. He could sence her, and judging by how strong her anger was he could tell that she was going to kill something or someone.

"She is going to fight" he said opening his eyes. "Can you contact her?" Integra asked. He shook his head, "I'm sorry master but I can't due to the lack of blood. I have been thirsty for a long time". Integra grabbed a knife from her drawer and sliced her wrist. "I order you to drink my blood Alucard" she said. He looked at her and saw that she was completely serious. Being the faithful servant that he was, he floated toward's her and grabbed her wrist. She winced as he licked her wound. "That's enough" she said feeling lightheaded. Alucard stopped and placed a hand on her shouldier and on Walters and phased them to the pier.

* * *

I arrived at the pier and looked up and the night sky. It's such a beautiful night, I thought as I looked at the full moon. My blood was boiling and all I wanted to do was kill. I saw my reflection in the water and saw that i was still wearing sweats. I quickly snapped my fingers and the short crop-top and pants replaced the sweats. I changed the color of my clothes and hair to purple and slipped on the purple choker and purple glasses to complete my look. My fangs appeared and my eyes turned red. The pier was full of freak-vampires and demons. There was a small bar next to the DJ on the docks. I walked into the dancing crowd and sat on one of the stools. A vampire noticed me and appeared next to me.

"Hey I'm Shane" he said. I smiled a fake smile, "Rayne". He kissed me and laughed at my surprised expression. "Want a drink?" he asked signaling the bartender. "Why not" I said. The bartender handed us our drinks and turned to help someone else. I was expecting alcohol but instead it was blood. "What's wrong, you look like you've never seen blood before" Shane said looking me over. "Its not that, its just that I was expecting alcohol" I said drinking my drink. Shane laughed, "This is a vampire rave, of course there's blood. I like you, what brings you here?". He smiled wickedly and leaned closer, "Want to go someplace more private?". I threw the empty glass behind me and looked at him, "I''m just here to have some fun" I said in a sexy voice.

I chuckled and pulled out a killer 7. I pointed it at his heart and pulled the trigger. The music stopped and everyone turned to look at me. "Whoops, my finger slipped" i said. The bartender grabbed me from behind and held me in a choke-hold. I hit him in the stomach with my elbow and then stepped on his foot. He let me go but before he had a chance to react more i turned and shot him in the head. A vampire tried to punch me, i quickly dodged it and roasted him. I was already covered in blood and dust. The loud roars and explosions of the demons and vampires filled the air. Four vampires and two demons attacked me. Six gunshots filled the air, followed by dust and more blood. I turned toward's the sound and saw Alucard, Walter, and Integra.

I smiled and kicked an oncoming vampire in the groin, he fell to his knees. I used the spare time to my advantage and shot him in the head, his blood splashing my face. I licked his blood from my face and turned to face them. Walter tightened his gloves and pulled out his unbreakable wires while Integra pulled out a black 13 mm Jackal. I appeared next to Alucard. "What are you doing here?" i asked. He smiled, "Can't let you have all the fun". Walter sent his wires flying, the wires were invisible to human eyes, and when they wrapped themselves around the necks of several freaks he pulled them. The freaks and monsters were instanly beheaded. All of us ran toward's the monsters and attacked.

Integra was doing well for a human. She kept dodging attacks and shooting our enemies in the head or in the heart. Walter really did deserve the name 'Angel of Death'. He ran and moved twice as fast as any human, and it looked like he hardly broke a sweat slicing the monsters with his wires. Alucard, as always, was toying with the freaks. He dodged thier attacks and shot them. I kept burning and shooting the freaks and demons.

I cringed as I felt a small sting coming from my leg. I looked down and saw blood running down my leg, there was also a red blinking light. Curious, I grabbed a dagger from my boot and opened my leg more to see what the light was. My blood alerted the demons and vampires, but I didn't care... I was determined to find out what was inside my leg. I reached inside the cut, feeling the tissues and meat, and pulled out a small grey chip. It was a tracker and it had a big H for Hellsing. I crushed it in my hand and let the pieces fall to the floor.

Integra was fifty feet in front of me. She was finishing off a demon when i saw freak pointing a gun at her. He pulled the trigger, Integra didn't even notice. I ran with vampiric speed and pushed her out of the way. The bullet went straight through my chest.

* * *

Integra gasped when she saw Rayne on the floor next to her. She grabbed the bullet and saw that it was a blessed bullet. She growled angrily and shot the freak. As it turned to dust she wrapped her arms around Rayne. Tears began to fall from her eyes, each tear falling onto Rayne's bloody face. "Rayne wake up" she pleaded, "I'm sorry... your not a monster". Integra cried harder when Rayne didn't respond. "You can't die... you can't leave me" she whispered.

Alucard saw Integra holding Rayne in her arms on the floor. He shot an oncoming vampire in the head and materialized next to her. She looked up at him. "Alucard help her" she pleaded. Walter knelt beside Integra. "What happened?" he asked tiredly. "Rayne saved me from a bullet" she explained. Alucard's shadows rose and formed a protective wall behind them as he cut his wrist with his nail and put it in front of Rayne's mouth.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sweet smell of blood, and saw Alucard holding his wrist out to me. I grabbed it and drank his delicious blood. A few seconds later I jerked his wrist away and stood up as the remaining monsters approached us. The black wall dissapeared. "I've had enough of this bull-shit" i said and walked foward. I knelt on one knee and placed my hand on the floor. The ground shook and rumbled as it began to open, revealing nothing but black. Screams filled the air as the vampires and demons fell in. Giant pointy spikes silenced thier screams. I smiled as the hole closed. I stood up and collapsed from the loss of blood and exhaustion.

* * *

Alucard quickly caught Rayne's uncouncious body before she hit the ground. He placed his free arm under her legs and swept her up. He carried her toward's Integra and Walter. They each placed a hand on his shouldiers and a black portal surrounded them. He gently layed Rayne on her bed and covered her up. "She really is something isn't she?" Walter said smiling. "Yes she is" Alucard said looking out the window. He yawned as he saw the sun rise. "I'm going to sleep" he said and began to melt through the floor. "Wait Alucard" Integra said. He stoopped and looked at her. "Thank you for everything" she said. He nodded and melted thorough completely.

Walter looked at Integra, her eyes full of worry and sorrow. "Don't worry Miss Integra, she'll be fine" he said placing a hand on her shouldier to comfort her. "I know Walter... but I just feel so guilty. I almost lost her and I called her a monster" she said. "Madam, it takes more than a blessed bullet to kill a strong vampire. Now let's get some rest" he said. She sighed and followed Walter out the door.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up in bed. How did I get here?, I thought. Scenes of what happened earlier flashed through my mind. I looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside. Wow, sleeping the entire day get's easier and easier, I thought and crawled out of bed and stretched. The clock on the counter said it was 10:00pm. I quickly showered, happpy to be rid of the blood, and felt wide awake. The cut on my leg had completely healed. I felt a little warm as i dried myself off. I snapped my fingers and was now fully dressed in my favorite black outfit.

The full moon was very soothing and the light cool breeze felt great agaisn't my skin. Being up in the roof always relaxed me. All I did here was look out at the city and think about anything. I felt a precense behind me and turned to see Alucard standing with his arms crossed. I smiled, "Hey". He walked foward and stood next to me on the edge of the roof. "Good evening" he greeted returning the smile. "How do you feel?" he asked. "Great thank you" I answered happily. We were quiet, which I enjoyed, and looked at the night sky and bright stars. I shivered and tightened my coat around me. I still felt really warm eventhough it was cold outside. "Why didn't I die?" I asked him. "You weren't shot in the head, and my blood has been helping you" he answered.

Alucard wrapped his arms around me and pressed me agains't his cold body. I surprisingly began to feel warmer inside and out. I chuckled as i remembered the dream of him and me, he chuckled too. "Close your eyes" he said. I looked at him curiously, "Why?". He put a finger on my lips, "Trust me". I did as he instructed. "Open your eyes" he whispered softly into my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. We were standing on a tall mountain covered in grass. The air smelled like pine trees. I could hear water and figured that a river or a creek was close. "Look up at the sky" he said.

I looked and gasped, the sky looked so close from here. Not only that but the sky was filled with a beautiful aurora light. Alucard's hand gently brushed my tears away. I hadn't even realized that I was crying. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "I have no idea" I said. "Don't cry Rayne, your getting your face covered in blood" he said. I stopped and wiped the blood off my face. When vampires cry they always cried blood, just like humans cried water.

We sat down next to each other on the rocks and watched in awe as the light changed to every color of a rainbow. Alucard laid down and placed his head on legs. He closed his eyes as I played with his hair. I thought he had fallen asleep but then he began to sing.

_Tomorrow morning if you wake up_

_And the sun does not appear_

_I, I will be here_

_If in the dark we loose sight of love_

_Hold my hand and have no fear_

_Cause I, I will be here_

_I will be here  
_

_So you can cry on my shoulder_

_When the mirror tell us were older_

_I will hold you_

_And I will be here_

_To watch you grow in beauty_

_And tell you all the things you are to me_

_  
I will be here_

_I will be true to the promise I have made_

_To you and to the one who gave you to me_

_I will be here_

He finished singing and looked at me. "Alucard I--" I stuttered and sighed, "You have a beautiful voice". I didn't know what to say, I wanted to tell him that I loved him but I couldn't. My body felt really hot and my head was spinning. My chest hurt and eveything suddenly went black.

* * *

Alucard quickly stood up and picked Rayne up in his arms. He phased them to Integra's office. Integra looked at his worried face and dropped the cup of tea onto the floor. She rushed to him and touched Rayne's head. "My god, she's burning up" she said. She ran back to her desk and pushed a button on her phone, "Walter get in here now" she yelled into the phone and hung up. "Alucard put her on the couch" she instructed. Alucard did as his master ordered. He gently layed Rayne on the couch and held her burning hand.

Walter burst through the door, "What's wrong?". Integra pointed toward's the couch, "She's burning up". Walter quickly calmed himself and took action, "We must act fast and cool her down before she gets worse. Alucard get some ice and meet me in the bathroom". He and Alcard left. Integra stripped off Rayne's clothes and wrapped a towel that she always kept in her office around her.

Walter was filling the bathtub with cold water when Alucard appeared carrying two bags of ice. He dumped the ice in the tub and dissapered to Integra's office. He picked up Rayne and took her to the bathroom. The tub was full and he gently put her in it.

* * *

I snapped my eyes open as I felt the horrible feeling of knives stabbing me. It ran through my entire body. Strong hands held me down as I struggled. My vision was blurry and I had no idea where I was or why I was in pain. I just wanted it to stop. "Let me go" I screamed. "Rayne calm down, everything's fine" I heard a voice say. I recognized it as Integra's. I body felt numb and i stopped struggling. My vision finally cleared and I saw that I was naked and in a tub full of freezing water. "What the hell" I yelled. "Quiet down Rayne" I heard Integra say.

I looked at Integra and screamed as I noticed Walter and Alucard there. Walter had his eyes closed and covered his ears, along with Integra. Alucard stood by the door with a wicked smile on his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face" I shouted and stood up. His grinned widened as he looked at me. I yanked the shower curtain off the pole and wrapped it around me. "Did you enjoy the show" I shouted angrily as I stepped onto the floor.

The door to my room echoed loudly as I slammed it shut and locked it, knowing that it didn't make a difference. I turned on my ipod and turned up to full volume. 'Runaway' by Linkin Park played. I sat down on the couch, still with the curtain around me, and lit a cigarette to calm myself down.

_I wanna runaway_

_Never say goodbye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies_

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind_

"Running away sounds perfect right about now" I said blowing a cloud of smoke into the air. I dried myself off with a towel and snapped my fingers. A black vitoria's secret silk bra and matching panties appeared on my body. A loud laugh filled my room and was followed by my music turning off. Alucard appeared sitting cross-legged on my couch. He still had that stupid grin on his face. I turned away from him and dropped my cigarette in the ashtray on the dresser. "When did you get that tatoo?" Alucard asked. "What tatoo?" I questioned without looking at him. "The blue rose above your left hip" he said. I bumped into the dresser in an attempt to cover it up, I had completely forgotten about it.

I turned back to face him and chuckled nervously, "Oh that, I got it last year for my birthday". He smiled in amusement and stared at me. I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him, "Are you done?". Before he had a chance to answer I snapped my fingers and my white spageti-strap shirt and matching shorts appeared. I grabbed another cigarette from the drawer on the counter and put it between my lips. Alucard snatched it away before I had a chance to light it. "Okay that's annoying" I said sighing, "Now give it back". He burned it in his fingers, "No Rayne, I don't want you picking up Integra's disgusting habit". I whimpered as I saw the ashes fly out, eventhough there wasn't any wind, of my open window.

"Don't bother looking for more" he said, "Your not gonna find any". I thought he was bluffing so I went to the counter and opened the drawer. My cigarettes were gone, just like he said. I slammed it shut. "Where are they?" I asked angrily, grabbing his red ascot and slamming him into the wall. He smiled and laughed. "Dammit Alucard, first you take my liquor away and now my cigarettes" I yelled releasing him. He fell to the floor. "Your very strong when your angry" he purred. I jumped on the bed, "Bastardo" I said. He looked at me questionably, "What did you say?".

"I called you a bastard" I said. "What language is that?" he asked sitting on the edge of my bed. "Its spanish, I learned it when I stayed in Mexico for a few days" I said using telekineses to push him off. I smiled as he landed with a loud 'thud'. He stood and sat back down on the bed. I laughed and reached over to turn on my ipod. 'Hit the floor' by Linkin Park played, I sang along with it.

_One minute your on top_

_The next your not, watch it drop_

_Making your heart stop_

_Just before you hit the floor_

Alucard groaned, "What are you listening to?" he asked. "What, its rock" I said crossing my arms. "This kind of music didn't exist back in my day" he said. "Really, I'm surprised they had music back in the 1800's" I said, "if you haven't noticed Alucard, this isn't the 18th century... its the 21st". He looked at me, "How did you know that I was--". I smiled, "I read the novel Alucard... or should I say Dracula" I said cutting him short. He looked at the ground and clenched his fists. I felt guilty, "I'm sorry about what happened to you. I shouldn't have said that". He smiled and looked at me, "If Abraham didn't imprison me I never would have met you".

I smiled, "Do you still love Mina?" I asked. That question caught him off guard. "No... my love for her has dissapeared over the years" he said. I wrapped my arms around my legs, "What was my mother like?" I asked. He thought for a moment, "She was very beautiful and loving. But then one day she met someone and had you". I nodded and looked down, "Did you love her?". He was quiet for a moment, "No I didn't" he said. I looked up to see him crawl toward's me. He stopped when he was only inches away from my face. I could feel his cool breath on my face. I stared into his eyes and moved my head closer. Our lips almost touched when we heard a knock on the door.

I growled lightly and unlocked it with my mind. Alucard dissapeared as Integra walked in. "What do you want?" I asked angrily. She sat down on the edge of my bed. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier" she said. I turned down the music with my mind. "I'm sorry too" I said. "I don't want you smoking" she said. "Don't worry, Alucard's way ahead of you" I said tapping the pillow next to me. She laid down next to me and smiled. We giggled and hugged, just like we used to do when we were younger. "Oh, by the way Rayne, your punishment is over" she said. I smiled and hugged her tighter. For the rest of the night we talked about our problems and dreams and all that jazz.


	20. Freedom

Chapter 20- Freedom

Integra woke up and saw Rayne fast asleep. She smiled, feeling happy and relaxed. She looked over Rayne's shouldier and saw that it was 10:00 am. This is unacceptable, I will never oversleep again, she told her self. She noticed Alucard sitting on the couch in the corner. "Good morning master" he greeted bowing his head. "Good morning Alucard" she said, "Have you been there all night?".

"Yes" he answered, "I didn't want my two beautiful masters to get hurt". Integra stood up and fixed her hair and suit. "Where is Walter?" she asked walking to the door. "He is in the kitchen making you breakfast" Alucard said following her out the door. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked him as they entered her office. He smirked as she sat down at her desk. "Yes I should" he said.

Integra looked at him, "Alucard could you please leave, I have too much work to do". He bowed, "Yes master, but before I leave may I ask you a question?". She looked at him curiously, "Yes you may". Alucard's smirk widened, "What did you think of Rayne's dream? Did it make you angry?". Her eyes widened, "No it didn't Alucard. How dare you say that to me?". He chuckled in amusement at her anger and dissapeared.

* * *

I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw Alucard standing over me. "Good morning you jerk" I said. He chuckled in amusement, "Good afternoon". I looked at him confusedly, "Afternoon? What time is it?". He smiled, "My master, it is 12:00pm". I sat up, "Why do you call me master after i've told you before to stop". He stood up, "I serve all Hellsings" he said. "Yes, but i'm not a real Hellsing" I said still slightly confused. "I have my reasons... let's just leave it at that" he said. "Ok then" I said and stood up.

Almost as if determined by destiny, I tripped on the sheets and landed in his arms. He smiled slyly. I removed his sunglasses and stared into his eyes, fighting the need to kiss him. Walter walked in and cleared his throat, "Am I interrupting?''. Alucard released me from his grasp. "No Walter" I said, "I just tripped on the sheets". He looked at me as if debating whether or not I was telling the truth. "Very well" he said, "I just came to tell you that your friends called". My eyes lit up as I remembered that I was free. "Thank you Walter, please inform Integra that i'll be going to the mall with Rachel and Rocio". He bowed respectfully, "Yes madam" he said and left. I looked at Alucard. He smiled and melted through the floor. "Alucard" I called. He poked his head in from the floor. "We are going hunting tonight" I said. He smiled in a sinister way and disssapeared completely.

I quickly made the bed and took a shower. _There's no way i'm spending another Saturday here_, I thought as I dried myself off. I changed into a black belted mini dress and instead of wearing the combat boots I decided to wear black platform boots. I grabbed the choker, the gloves and the sunglasses from the dresser and put them on. Knowing Walter and by the way I was dressed, I slipped my coat on, eventhough it was really hot outside. Since it was a habit for me to carry weapons, I opened the middle drawer from the dresser and grabbed a dagger. I quickly slipped it into one of the boots and checked my coat pockets to make sure my guns were still there. Feeling extremely happy at being free, I melted through the floor and landed on my knees in front of the door. "Have fun Rayne" Walter called out as I left the house.

I was glad that I had called Rachel and Rocio earlier. They were waiting for me at Rocio's apartment. The two of them waved frantically as I drove into the driveway. Rocio ran and wrapped her arms around me as I stepped out of the car, "Rayne its great to see you" she said happily. "Its great to see you too" I said. Rachel waited until I was close before she jumped on me. "Hey Rayne long time no see" she said. "You got that right" I said. I was surprised to see that Rachel was wearing a blue spageti-strap shirt with matching jeans. Rocio on the other hand didn't surprise me by wearing a white knee-length halter dress. They looked great. "Why are you wearing a coat Rayne? Its like a 100 degrees out here" Rocio asked. "Well Walter would have scolded me for what i'm wearing" I said removing the coat and throwing it in the back seat. "Let's go to the mall" I said. They cheered and took their seats in the car.

"Was it bad to be imprisoned in your own home?" Rachel asked. "It wasn't that bad. Sure I had to clean the entire mansion and do Walter's drills everday, but I got to spend time with Alucard" I said. Rocio smiled widely, "I knew it" she said. "What?" Rachel asked confused. Rocio looked at her. "I always knew that Rayne was gonna fall for him" she said. "Is that true?" Rachel asked me. I looked at her through the mirror. "No of course not" I said my voice squeaking. "Stop lying Rayne" Rocio said. "I'm not" I lied. "We all know that when you lie your voice rises" Rachel said. I sighed, "Ok fine I did so what". Rocio jumped in the seat with glee.

"Have you told him?" Rachel asked. "No, I can't... everytime I try... I choke" I said. "Well you can tell him over prom" Rocio said. "Oh no, i'm not going to prom" I said. "That's what you said about not dating Alucard" Rocio pointed out. "I'm not dating him. Now can we just drop the subject" I said. "How many dates have you had?" Rachel asked. I thought for a moment. "I wouldn't exactly call them dates, nore like missions. Well except for the night when he took me to a field in the middle of nowhere" I said. "Tell us everything" Rocio ordered.

"Well it was night and I was standing on the roof--"

"What were you doing on the roof?" Rachel asked

"Shh, don't interrupt... go on" Rocio said.

"Anyways, I was on the roof thinking about different things when Alucard show's up. He stood next to me and after a while he wrapped his arms around me because he saw that I was cold. He told me to close my eyes... so I did. When I opened them we were standing on top of a mountain surrounded by grass and trees. I looked up at the sky and saw a beautiful aurora light fill the sky. We sat down for a while and he then he rested his head on my legs. The thing that shocked me the most was that he sang to me" I said.

"How does the date end?" Rachel asked.

"Well.. its funny actually. It ends with me passing out from horrible pain and dizziness and then waking up naked in a bathtub full of water and ice" I answered.

"That's so romantic, except for the passing out and waking up naked in the bathtub part" Rocio said.

"Wait, why were you naked?" Rachel asked confused.

"I really don't know, Walter said that I was running a fever and they had to put me in ice to cool me down" I said. Rocio sighed dreamily, "I wish something like that would happen to me".

"Trust me you don't. That water was freaking cold" I said. She looked at me, "Not that... the date part".

During the ride, Rocio told me that she had turned down an offer to live with her aunt in Texas. "Why wouldyou do that?" I asked. She shrugged, "I don't want to leave my friends to go live with someone who ignored us" she said. "So how are you handling the death?" I questioned. "I'm still a little sad... but then again they weren't really good parents. I mean they sent me here because they didn't want me anymore" she said. "Rocio how can you say that?" I asked surprised at her answer. "Well its the truth" she replied. I shook my head in disbelief. "What about you Rachel, what did you do?" I asked her. "My mother made me take care of Bryan and Sydney" she said. "All month long?" I asked. "Yup, but they finally left and hypnotizing them really helped" she said. I laughed, "Don't mention it... it was the least I could do".

After an hour of driving we had finally arrived at the mall. I quickly beat someone to a parking space, I grabbed my coat and slipped it on. Rocio and Rachel looked at me as if I was crazy but didn't say anything. We walked inside, they shivered as the cold air hit them. Now they understood why I brought my coat, I had also brought it because I really like it. The first clothing store we went to was full of prom dresses. Rocio went crazy when she saw a pink strapless prom dress. "Its perfect" she said. She grabbed it from the rack and ran to the fitting rooms. Rachel and I looked around for a while. She grabbed a a long green tiered prom dress. "I'm going to try this on, are you gonna be ok alone?" she asked. "Yeah, go ahead" I said looking around. She smiled and left. I felt a spark and tingle and Alucard's voice entered my head.

Turn around, he said. I did as he said and saw a long black full prom dress. I grabbed it and looked it over.

_Its beautiful,_ I said

_It suits you_, he said

_Yeah, to bad i'm not going, _I said putting it back on the rack. I decided to go to the shoe store and look around. A loud crash filled the entire store. I went to check it out and saw Alucard kneeling down on the floor with a pile of shoes around him. A short brunette who appeared to be in her late 40's stood over him. "You stupid man" she yelled. He laughed and stood up. "You are going to pay for all of this damage you have caused my store" she shouted. He ignored her and walked over to me. He handed me a small black box. "These should be the right size" he said. I sat on the small chair in the corner and opened the box. I gasped when I saw black strapless heels decorated with small diamonds. "These are awesome" I said trying them on.

They were the perfect size. "How did you know I was a size four?" I asked. He smiled slyly, "I have my ways. They go perfectly with the dress" he said. I sighed and took them off and gave them back to him. "I appreciate what your trying to do Alucard, but i'm not going" I said. He looked at the floor. "There he is" someone yelled. We turned to see the brunette pointing at Alucard. There were two police officers behind her. "Arrest him, he's the one who destroyed my store". The officers walked toward's him. He threw the box to the floor and lifted me up into his arms and ran toward's them. He quickly jumped over their heads and landed softly on the floor. I expected him to put me down, but instead he kept running. He laughed as he heard the police officers yell behind him. We reached the store I had been in earlier.

Rachel and Rocio had just finished paying their dresses and stared wide eyed as they saw Alucard approach them with me in his arms. "Hey Alucard" they greeted. "Hello ladies" he said as he put me down. "What do you ladies have there?'' he asked pointing to the bags. "We just bought our prom dresses" Rocio said. I sat down on a green bench that was nearby. "If your going to look for shoes make sure you take Alucard with you. He's the shoe expert" I said. They grabbed his arms and pulled him into another shoe store. I laughed and walked to a jewelry store.

Beautiful rings, watches, necklaces and many things surrounded me as I walked in. A blue saphire diamond necklace caught my eye. It was the only reason why I had come to the store. The necklace was on display at the window. I walked up to the clerk. "Excuse me sir how much is that diamond necklace?" I asked pointing to the window. "Aww my dear, that costs 100,000" he said. There's no way I could afford that. I only had 50,000 in my bank account. "Thank you" I said and left.  
I sighed and walked back to the bench. The three of them were sitting on the bench as I approached them. "Hey guys, ready to go?" I asked. They stood up. "Yeah let's go" they said. I looked at Alucard. "Are you coming?" I asked. "No there's something I have to do" he said. I shrugged, "Alright then i'll see you tonight" I said. We left him standing there. "Ohh there's love in the air" Rocio mumbled. "Shut up Rocio" I said.

* * *

A small white strip in the trash can caught Walter's eye. He picked it up and gasped as he saw that it was a pregnacy test, the worst part was that it had a small plus sign. He rushed up to Integra's office. She was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. "Miss Integra" he said breathless. She looked up, "Yes Walter". He held up the test for her to see. "Is this yours?" he asked. Integra could not believe what he was asking her. Alucard dropped down from the ceiling. She blushed and cleared her throat. "No Walter of course not... i'm still a virgin" she said blushing even more. Alucard smiled widely at his master's embarrassment. Walter looked at the floor and thought for a moment. "Well if its not yours" he said, "Then it must belong to--".

Integra grabbed her phone and called Rayne. "Rayne get in here" she shouted into it. In an instant Rayne appeared, still wearing the mini dress. "What do you want? Can't you see that i'm busy" she said putting her 13mm Broken Butterfly back into her coat. "Is this yours?" Walter asked holding the strip up. She was quiet for a minute. "Where did you find that?" she asked. "That doesn't matter" Integra yelled, "How did you get pregnant?". Rayne crossed her arms and looked at her. "Well when a man and a woman get together--". Integra couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I know how it happened" she shouted, "I want to know why?". She grabbed a cigar and lit it to calm herself down.

Rayne suddenly burst out laughing. "You think this is funny?" Integra shouted. Rayne laughed harder. Integra felt her left eye twitch out of anger and annoyance. "Its very funny" Rayne said falling on the floor, "Its a fake, i'm not really pregnant". Integra growled, "Get out! all of you". Walter ran out the door and Rayne and Alucard disapeared.

A/N- the pregnancy scene probably wasn't needed but i thought 'what the hell'


	21. Payback

Chapter 21- Payback

I went back to the field and told the soldiers that practice was over. They went back to the barracks and I went to my room, still laughing about the joke I pulled on Integra and Walter. I knew I was going to get into trouble, but the look on their faces was worth it. Alucard was lying down on my bed with his arms behind his neck. He smiled when he saw me. "That was brilliant" he said. "Thanks, it was wasn't it" I said lying down next to him. He placed an arm around my shoulders and smiled. It felt like I was in heaven.

When I opened my eyes it was dark outside. Alucard was still lying next to me, snoring lightly. I stood up and changed my dress into the crop-top and buckled pants. "Why are you wearing white?" Alucard asked. I turned to face him,"I like to stand out" I said. He smiled and stood up. I grabbed the choker and gloves and glasses. The colors changed to white also as I put them on. I grabbed my combat boots from the corner where my coat was and slipped both on, changing the color to white also. Alucard wrapped his arms around my waist. The next thing I knew we were standing on a rooftop. The night was young, the moon was full, the stars were shining brightly, and the air was cool. We peered down to the city. Our coats fluttering in the wind was the only noise that could be heard.

"Is this your first hunt?" Alucard asked, "No but I can't remember the last time I did" I said. We heard a woman's cry far away from us. Alucard smiled, "Race you". He jumped and landed swiftly on the roof of the building next to the one I was standing on. "Hey no fair" I said jumping after him. We laughed and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until we reached the last building where the cry came from. The fall was longer than I expected. The only sound that could be heard was our coats shuffling in the wind as we landed quietly on our feet. This is such a dejavu, I thought. The woman we heard was being assaulted by two men dressed all in black, from head to toe.

We smiled at the surprised looks on their faces. The two men let the woman go and aimed their fully loaded TM P's at us. We each took a step forward. They gasped and fired at us. Our bodies tore into pieces and fell to the floor. They laughed and turned their attention back to the woman. "Let's get this over with" one of them said. "No... please no" the woman pleaded. "Dog's..." Alucard said menacingly.

They turned and saw our bodies regenerate. "What the hell are they?" they yelled reloading their weapons. "We cannot be killed that easily. It takes more than dogs' to kill real vampires" Alucard laughing maniacally. They gasped as they saw Alucard covered in worms and centipedes. We walked towards them. They turned and tried to run. Alucard sent his shadows to stop them. The three of them whimpered as a giant black wall covered with red eyes blocked their exit. The woman pushed the men in front of her. The men screamed as Alucard and I sunk our fangs into their throats.

The bodies of the two men made a loud 'thump' as we dropped them to the floor. We turned our attention to the whimpering woman in front of us. She screamed and saw that the wall was gone and ran. "Stop her" I ordered. Alucard laughed and jumped in front of her. He grabbed her by her shoulders. "What do you want to do with this child predator?" he asked smiling evilly. "Kill her" I said. His smile grew wider as he sunk his fangs into her throat. I watched as he drained her. A look of pleasure spread across her face. He dropped her body and cleaned his face with his sleeve. I did the same. "What were the worms for?" I asked. "Just to make the hunt more dramatic" he said. I rolled my eyes, but his act did add drama to the hunt so I'll give him credit for that. I coughed up a bullet and threw it to the ground in disgust. "Ugh, I hate it when they shoot at us with their stupid metal bullets" I said.

Alucard laughed, "True". I looked at him, "Why don't you die when you get shot with blessed bullets?" I asked. "I am immortal, I can't die" he answered. "I wish I could be immortal, but I can't since I'm half human" I said. He shrugged, "Maybe someday you will". I turned to see the sun rising. "We better go" I said. We left, leaving the bodies to rot and continued living our undead lives.

It was Friday afternoon and the girls and I were walking to my car. Rocio and Rachel were jumpy today and I couldn't take any longer. "What's wrong? Why are you two so jumpy?" I asked. "Prom is tonight" Rocio said happily. "Really, its been that long?" I asked. "Yes, I'm so excited" Rachel said. I shrugged, "Well have fun".

I arrived home and saw a long black prom dress and shoes on my bed. They were the same ones from the mall. I appeared in Integra's office. "What the hell is on my bed?" I asked angrily. She looked up from her paper work. "Hello Rayne, I see you found the dress and shoes that Alucard bought for you" she said. Alucard bought them? Why?, I wondered. "Your friends told me about your senior prom. I thought it was a good idea for you to go out and have some fun" she said smiling slyly. "Your not gonna get away with this" I threatened, "I'm not going". Integra slammed her fist on the desk and stood up. "You don't make decisions" she said in a serious voice, "I say your going". She sat back down and relaxed, "Think of it as payback for your little prank".

"You wanna play this game... fine" I said taking my coat off and tossing it aside. "What are you doing?" she asked. I lowered my pants for her to see my tattoo. "Feast your eyes upon my birthday gift from last year" I said, "Not only that... but I'm three months sober". She snarled, "Get out and get ready" she shouted. I quickly stepped into the black portal behind me before she had a chance to hit me with the ash tray she threw.

I was enraged with anger and clenched my fists to calm myself down. The pain that I had been feeling for the past months returned... stronger than ever. After a while the pain stopped and I decided to get dressed, seeing as how I would never win. "Orders are orders" I said to myself as I slipped into the dress and shoes. After that I grabbed the choker from the dresser. Two white hands reached out and grabbed my hands, stopping me from putting the choker on. "Try this" said a familiar voice. I looked down and gasped when I saw the blue sapphire diamond necklace around my neck.

Alucard fully appeared behind me. I spun around and hugged him. "Thank you" I said pressing my face to his cold body, "How could I ever repay you?". He smiled and returned the hug. "In time" he said. What the hell did he mean by that?. Rachel and Rocio entered the room. "Knock knock" Rocio said. We quickly stepped away from each other. "Wow you two look great" she said. "Yeah" Rachel agreed, "You two look great". I blushed and Alucard smiled. "The three of you look beautiful" he said. Rachel and Rocio blushed.

I noticed that Rachel and Rocio were wearing the dresses they bought and that Alucard was wearing a black tuxedo. He looked exactly the same as he did in my dream. "Let's go" Rocio said clasping her hands together. I looked away from Alucard. "Don't you two have dates?" I asked. "No, but that's not gonna stop us" Rachel said. Rocio pushed me and Alucard out the door while Rachel followed.

* * *

Ben walked towards the abandoned warehouse followed by two demons. They reached a room and bowed in front of a giant black statue of a demon with wings. The statue was at least six feet tall and it had long pointy horns on top of its head. "Master Aquarius" Ben said, "The process is almost complete". A deep voice filled the room, "Excellent... you have done well Ben. Be sure to invite the guest of honor". Ben stood up, "Yes master".

* * *

We arrived at the school and walked to the gym. I was still angry but I'm wasn't going to let my feelings ruin prom night for my friends. Rocio and Rachel were so anxious they practically ran. Alucard clasped his arm with mine. "What are you doing?' I asked. "Its proper for a man to escort his date this way" he said. I sighed, "Okay then". The gym was full of balloons and ribbons and there was DJ on the stage on one side of the gym. Tables and chairs covered most of the floor, but there was a space for dancing. On the other side of the gym there was a large table covered with food and a giant crystal bowl filled with punch. Hanging from the ceiling was a large banner that read 'Welcome Seniors'.

We sat on a small table near the doors. I planned to run out when no one was looking. "Don't even think about it Rayne" Alucard said. I growled and he laughed. Rachel and Rocio stood up and walked over to the table with food. "Why don't you dance with them" I suggested. Alucard thought about it, "Very well". They returned and sat down again, holding a glass full of punch. Alucard stood up and went over to Rocio. "Would you like to dance?" he asked extending his hand out to her. She was shocked but quickly recovered. "Yes" she said taking his hand and following him to the dance floor. She looked a little more surprised as he bowed. _Rocio don't be nervous and curtsy,_ I told her mentally. She smiled and curtsied.

Sweet soft music played. Everyone watched in awe as Alucard and Rocio danced gracefully across the floor. I even saw people move away to give them room. "Wow" I said , "They look so good". Rachel sighed, "Yeah they do". They danced to a couple more songs and returned to the table smiling and laughing. He held out her chair for her. Rachel drank from her glass and looked at Alucard as he held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. She took his hand, "Yes you may". He led her to the dance floor. He bowed and she curtsied.

I turned my attention to Rocio. She was breathing rapidly and fanning herself with her hand. I smiled at her, she looked at me questionably. "What is it?" she asked. "Nothing" I said looking at Rachel and Alucard dancing, feeling a little more relaxed. After a while they returned to the table laughing and smiling as he had done with Rocio. He took his seat next to me after holding out Rachel's seat for her. Alucard stood up and held his hand out to me.

I was stunned and quickly shook my head. _I said dance with them... not me_. He smirked and grabbed my hand. Rachel and Rocio encouraged me as he dragged me onto the dance floor. He bowed and I curtsied. "I can't dance" I lied. "Do you really expect me to believe that you can't do something as simple as this" he stated. He put his left hand around my waist and his right hand under mine. I put my left hand on his shoulder. "Do we really have to dance this way?" I asked stepping away from him. "What other ways do you know?" he questioned. He made a disgusted look as he saw the image of me dancing in the bar with Robert in my head. "That is disgusting" he said. I laughed, "I've said it once and i'll say it again. This isn't the 18th century. That's how people dance these days". He smirked again, "Were not people Rayne. Were creatures of the night. True Nosferatu's... now get back in waltz position". I sighed and did as he said.

A soft beautiful song called 'Anywhere' by Evanescence played just as we began to dance across the floor. " Look i'm already dancing the way you want at least let me lead" I said. "Sorry Rayne, but that is not the proper way" he said. I rolled my eyes and continued to follow him. We danced slowly and gracefully across the floor. He spun me in circles until I begged him to stop. We pressed our bodies together and looked into each other's eyes. I lifted my leg and wrapped it around him. He smiled and walked backwards' and dragged me along. I was so happy and I really wanted to kiss him. I couldn't fight the urge anymore. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him towards me. He wrapped his hands around my waist as our lips touched. It felt just like the dream I had, only this time it was real.

"YES! Finally" Rocio screamed, causing the music to stop. Everyone looked at her, she turned bright red and shrank back into her seat. "Sorry" she apologized. The music resumed and everyone went back to what they were doing. Alucard and I interlaced our fingers and walked back to the table. "Its about time" Rachel said as we took our seats. We smiled at them and then at each other. This sure was a magical night.

* * *

Ben stood up from his kneeling position and smiled. She's almost awake, he thought, She just needs a little more help. He turned towards his demon slave. "Russel" he said, "I need you to gather as much demons as you can and prepare yourselves for a battle" he said. Russel bowed and flew off the of the school's roof. Ben changed his form and laughed evilly. "She won't know what hit her" he said and flew away.


	22. Betrayal

Chapter 22- Betrayal

Alucard was glad Rayne had given in and accepted her love for him. He was starting to loose patience, but last night's kiss made the wait worthwile. He opened the lid of his coffin and stepped out. Feeling the need to feed, he phased himself to the kitchen and grabbed a blood packet from the fridge. He drank it and closed his eyes to see what everyone was doing on this saturday night. Rayne was still training with the soldiers. Integra was eating her supper and working in her office and Walter was helping the maids clean the mansion. He decided to bother Integra. "Good evening master" he greeted as he materialized himself into the room.

She looked up from her plate and swallowed the last piece of chicken in her mouth. "Good evening Alucard" she said wiping her mouth and lighting a cigar. She pushed the plate away and dropped some ashes into the ash tray. "I trust that everything went well last night" she said. He walked over to Arthur's portrait and studied it. "Yes it did" he said, "She kissed me". Integra choked on her cigar and coughed. Alucard turned to look at her and materialized a glass of water to her. She drank it and took a deep breath. "She kissed you? Why?" she asked. "She loves me" he answered, "Just like I love her".  
Integra shook her head in disbelief and shrugged the tension off. "Please don't do anything stupid and hurt her" she said. "Don't worry master" he said, "I will never do anything to hurt her". The phone on her desk rang. She picked it up after the first ring and listened. Alucard smiled as he heard a man's voice say that monsters were attacking the city. She hung up, "You know what to do Alucard". He smiled and dissapeared.

* * *

Alucard reappeared at the top of a building and frowned when he saw demons flying in the air. He was expecting vampires, at least they were fun to kill. He took out his Jackals and began shooting them. It was strange that they weren't fighting back. They just kept multiplying and flying. He heard a sinister laugh behind him and saw a young boy with short brown hair and eyes.

He smirked, "Who are you?". Ben bowed, "I am Ben" he said, "You must be the great Alucard". Alucard growled at him, "You are the one Rayne hates" he said. Ben laughed, "Yes, I am the love of her life". Alucard pointed his gun at him and pulled the trigger. Ben quickly dodged it and pulled out a black 45 Magnum Broken Butterfly from his pocket. He quickly shot Alucard in the chest and then in the head. Alucard's body fell to the floor. "Is that it? Is that all the great Alucard has for me?" Ben questioned mockingly.  
He turned away from the body and lo

oked out at the horizon. He turned back when he heard laughter fill the air and saw Alucard's body turn into mist and quickly appear in front of him. Alucard continued laughing and shot Ben in the head. Ben's body fell to the floor but never stood back up. Alucard laughed harder as Ben's body turned to dust. He turned back and saw that the demons were staring angrily at him. He reloaded his guns and aimed, "The night is still so young... and the fun has just begun".

* * *

Integra sighed deeply and pinched the tip of her nose. She was exhausted. She took her glasses off and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She put the glasses back on and gasped when she saw Alucard sitting on the couch. "Did everything go well?" she asked. He stared at her, "Yes master". She sensed something odd about him, but couldn't figure out what. Alucard stood and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her neck and massaged it. His hands caressed her skin and made their way down, almost touching her chest, making her moan with pleasure. Integra gasped and looked into his red glowing eyes. She suddenly felt sleepy. "Alucard... what... are...you..." she stuttered as he leaned closer.

* * *

I was tired from training but I still wanted to talk to Integra. I walked to her office, feeling nervous and anxious. I had decided to tell her about the way I felt about Alucard. Her door was slightly open. Curious, I opened it entirely and gasped when I saw Alucard kissing Integra. My undead heart tore in half. Anger and betrayal burst inside of me. I whimpered, Integra turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw me standing in the doorway.

She shook her head and pushed Alucard off of her. Alucard smirked as Integra stood up from her chair and slowly walked towards me. I turned and ran, my eyes blinded by my bloody tears, and bumped into Walter. He looked at me with a surprised expression. "What's wrong Rayne?" he asked. "Oh Walter" I began but stopped when I heard Integra calling my name. "I'm sorry Walter" I said, "I can't stay here". I grabbed my keys to my car and left.

* * *

Integra and Alucard ran to the door, only to reach it in time to see Rayne drive out of the driveway. She punched the wall, "Dammit" she yelled angrily. "Lady Integra, what happened?" Walter asked. "Rayne saw Alucard kissing me" she explained. Integra spun around to look at Alucard. "Who are you?" she shouted grabbing him roughly by his ascot and pushing him into the wall. He looked at her with a confused expression. "Who are you?" she shouted again, "The real Alucard never does anything so stupid without my permission".

A second Alucard appeared behind her. She looked at each one and searched for a sign to see who was the real one. The imposter laughed and punched her. Integra moaned and fell back. Alucard caught her before she hit the ground. She rubbed her red cheek. Her eyes widened as she saw the imposter change his form. "Ben" Alucard hissed, "I thought I killed you". Ben laughed, "No... that was my trusty servant Russel". Alucard helped Integra up and lunged at Ben. Ben quickly dodged him and flew out the door, pushing Walter into the wall.

Integra snapped out of her daze and helped Walter up. She looked at Alucard, "Thank you my faithful servant" she said. "Who was that?" Walter asked. "His name is Ben, he's Rayne ex-boyfriend. He must have ordered those demons I was fighting to keep me busy" Alucard said looking at Integra, "Looks like I wasn't the only one who was busy tonight". Integra turned bright red, "Shut up servant" she shouted, "We must find Rayne".

"I'll activate the tracker" Walter said. "That won't work" Alucard said, "She found it and destroyed it". Integra clenched her fists. What are we going to do now?, she thought and was interrupted by Alucard's voice. "She's going to a bar named Soma Lay" Alucard said. What is it with this girl and alcohol?, she thought. "What is she thinking?" she asked. Alucard was silent for a moment. "She is starting to remember" he said, "She is remembering little by little".

Integra looked at the floor and clenched her fists tighter. She knew the time would come, but she never imagined it would be so soon. "We must find her and explain everything before she does something stupid" she said, "Walter stay here in case she comes back". Alucard picked her up bridal style and dissapeared.

* * *

I swerved past the oncoming car in time to avoid hitting it and parked in front of the bar. I cried over the steering wheel. After a while the tears stopped. My head was spinning with uncontrollable thoughts. Why would she do that? Why would he?. I remembered his smirk and the look in his eyes. Remembering that look only made me feel more anfry and devastated. I felt a small spark followed by a tingle rush through my body. Rayne listen to me. I blocked his voice and straightened myself out, wiping the blood off my face, making sure it didn't look like I had been crying. I looked at myself through the rearview mirror. My eyes widened as I had a sudden flashback.

_I heard voices coming from Arthur's office. I opened the door and saw Arthur and a six year old Integra. They were talking to someone. Arthur noticed me. "Come in Rayne" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me in. There was a tall man dressed in red leaning on the wall in the corner._

I realized it was Alucard.


	23. Memories

Chapter 23- Memories

I walked into the almost empty bar and sat down at the table that was in front of the bar. The bartender was facing the other way. I looked around and saw that only three men were there. All three of them were white and fat. The bar had an old style record player in the corner and was filled with tables and chairs. "What can I get you?" the bartender asked. I spun to look at him and immediately recognized those brown eyes of his. His brown hair had been replaced with grey hair and his skin was wrinkly. His eyes widened as he saw me. "Is that you Rayne?" he asked. "Hello Harry" I said happily. I never realized how much I had missed him until now. He smiled, "Why Rayne I haven't seen you since you were 5 years old. How are things at the organization?" he asked. "Everything's great. Wow you've really aged" I said. He laughed, "That's what happens to humans. How are you? You look like you've been crying".

I sighed and explained my situation to Harry, I didn't want to but Walter taught me that talking problems out was always the best solution. He rubbed his chin, "Hmm... that doesn't sound like Integra, she'd never do something like that. I should know... I helped Walter raise her" he said. "Yeah well believe it" I said, "Give me a tequila". Harry looked at me with wide eyes, "You drink Rayne?" he asked. "Only when i'm depressed or when I really need it. I've been sober for three months... and right now I really need it" I said trying not to sound desperate. He shook his head in disbelief and gave me a large glass.

"Thanks Harry. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you leave the unit?" I asked. He sighed and wiped the table with a rag. "Well after working there for 30 years I felt my time there was over. So I retired and opened up this bar" he said. "Ever consider coming back? The soldiers miss their sergreant" I said drinking the alcohol rapidly. "Thanks for the offer Rayne but i'm gonna have to pass. I'm happy this way" he said. I shrugged, "Alright then, if it makes you happy". The phone in the back of the bar rang. "Excuse me Rayne" he said and left. I smiled and finished my drink and soon saw myself in Arthur's office again.

_I was scared as I looked up at the man in red. "Say hello to your future husband Rayne" Arthur said. "Hello" I said shyly. The man in red smiled, "Hello my future bride" he said and bowed. "How old are you?" he asked. "I'm 4" I said not feeling a little braver. After that night the man in red and I became close friends. We would do everything together. I had grown attached to him. He told me his name was Alucard. He even told me about his previous life and how he became imprisoned._

_Then came the day where Arthur called me into his office again. Alucard was there, he looked really sad. "What's wrong Alucard?" I asked him. He knelt down in front of me and looked into my eyes. "I'm going away for a while Rayne" he said. I pouted and hugged him, "I don't want you to go". He returned the hug, "I must, for Arthur ordered me to. We'll see each other again". I sniffled, "When?". He looked at Arthur, "That's up to Arthur" he said. "You will see him again Rayne... I promise" Arthur said._

I sighed and shook my head. "So I'm supposed to marry Alucard" I said to myself. These flashbacks were only confusing me more. "Hey girly" I heard someone say behind me and saw the stool next to me being pulled out. "Want some company?" a white fat man asked me. I rolled my eyes and looked the other way, "Piss off" I said showing the anger in my voice. "Come on don't be that way" he said. I looked at him, he was at least 40 years old and the tight bikers' jacket and jeans only made him look more ridiculous. When I didn't answer him he snapped his fingers.

Two men grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. _Not this again_, I thought. They tied my hands behind my back with a scratchy rope and sat me down on the table. I was surprised at the strength of these humans. "Hold her down" the fat guy said as he unzipped his pants. "I wouldn't do that" I warned. One of his friends slapped me, "Shut up". I heard a gun cock and turned my head to see Harry aiming a shot gun at them. "Let her go" he said. "Mind your own business old man" the other man said. "I'm not gonna tell you again" Harry said. "Its ok Harry" I said.

He lowered his gun and looked at me with a confused expression. I winked at him and turned my head back to the fat guy. He smiled wickedly and approached me. I kicked him in the chin, hearing a loud 'snap' and smiled as his corpse fell onto the floor. The urge to kill burst inside of me. His friends gasped and released me. "What did you do to him?" they asked cowering. "I just broke his neck. What's the big deal?" I said. I no longer felt like myself. It was almost as if I was a completely different person. I laughed and broke free of the ropes. The two of them gasped. I could feel their fear increase as my fangs grew and my eyes changed. They continued backing away from me as I approached them.

* * *

Integra and Alucard burst through the door in time to see Rayne cornering two men. She no longer looked human or like a vampire... she looked like a monster. Her nails were so long, they looked like... claws. Her hair was extremely long, in fact it was touching the floor and it moved on its own. What scared Integra the most was the color of Rayne's eyes... they were pitch black. "Rayne stop" she shouted. Rayne wouldn't listen, she kept walking towards the two terrified men.

Integra took out her Jackal and aimed it at Rayne. Harry did the same. "Rayne stop or i'll shoot" she warned. Rayne still wouldn't stop. She had no choice but to shoot her. She shot her in the leg and expected Rayne to cry out, but she didn't. Rayne probably didn't even notice and continued to stalk the men. Integra shot her again in the same leg. This time Rayne noticed, she looked at Integra and lunged at her. Alucard quickly stepped in front of her and stopped Raynes' attack. He grabbed her wrists as she struggled to break loose.

_What's happening to her?_, Integra thought. Alucard could only think of one way to break her trance. He leaned foward and kissed her. She stopped struggling at once. Integra sighed in relief as Raynes' claws sunk back to a normal size and her eyes turned red. She lowered her gun and signaled Harry to do the same.

* * *

I began to feel like myself again and felt Alucard's lips against mine. The urge to kill was replaced by anger. I kicked him in the stomach with my knee. He stopped kissing me and stepped back, surprised at my reaction. "You bastard" I shouted, "How dare you kiss me". Integra stepped foward, "listen to me Rayne, I can explain" she said. "No you listen to me" I said pointing a finger at her, "Why didn't you tell me that i'm supposed to marry that jerk?". She looked at the ground, "Come home and we'll explain everything".

I thought about it for a moment, _If I don't agree they'll probably force me anyway_. "Fine" I said and turned to look at Harry. He had a terrified expression on his face. "Sorry about the mess Harry, here's some money. It should take care of everything. It was great seeing you". I gave him 20,000 and looked at the two men, they were whimpering and staring at their friends body. "If I ever see you again... I'll kill you" I threatened and left.

The ride home was very uncomfortable. Integra was resting in the backseat and Alucard was sitting next to me and staring out the window. I switched on the radio to ease the tension.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

Damn it!. The radio exploded. "Oh that's just fucking great" I said angrily. Alucard laughed. "You think this is funny?" I asked "Do you really see something comical in this?". He laughed harder, "The way you react to your own mishaps is hilarious" he said. "Are you saying that I blew up my own radio?" I questioned. He nodded, "We both know why". I rolled my eyes,"Why?".

"We both know how you feel" he said. "I don't love you Alucard" I stated angrily. "Then why did you let that song play longer than it should have? By the way, I never said that you loved me" he said. I growled and gripped the steering wheel. He laughed at my reaction.

Once we got home I walked or more like stomped to my room and found that I couldn't open the door. I couldn't even walk through it. A large red eye appeared in the center of the door and Alucard's voice echoed in my mind. _You may have my blood inside your veins Rayne, but you are not stronger than me. Integra wants to see you, and if you refuse I will not let you into your room._ I growled and clenched my fists and punched the wall. "Fine" I muttered and appeared in Integra's office. As usual she was sitting at her desk smoking a cigar. Walter and Alucard were sitting on the couch.

"Have a seat Rayne" Integra ordered. Seeing as to how I had no other choice, I sat on the chair in front of the desk and placed my feet on top of it. Her left eye twitched out of anger and annoyance. "Put your feet down" she said. When I refused Walter shot a wire at me and wrapped it around my ankles. "Ow" I cried out as he pulled my feet down. "Listen to your elders young lady" he said. I rolled my eyes and slouched in the seat. "Sit up straight" Integra ordered. This was only making me more angry. "I will not tell you twice" she said. "Ooh I'm shaking" I taunted and sat up. She looked at Walter. In one swift movement the wires tied me to the chair.

"Let go of me" I shouted menacingly. Integra shook her head, "No, this is for your own good". I wriggled and broke loose of the wires, surprised at my strength. I jumped up and lunged myself at the door. In an instant Alucard blocked me and sat me back me down on the chair. He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Are you going to relax now?" he asked. I gripped the handle, "Fine". He released me and sat back down on the couch. "Why am I here?" I asked after a while of silence. Integra sighed and blew a ring of smoke into the air. "What did you remember?" she questioned. "What does that have anything--?".

"What did you remember?" she asked again. "I remembered meeting Alucard" I said. "So you know that your his fiance?" she stated. I sighed, "Yes I do. Mind explaining to me why?". Alucard stood up and walked over to me. He knelt down in front of me and touched my face. I gasped as I saw my mother on the floor in a pile of blood. She was holding a small child.

_Alucard was kneeling beside her. His expression was unreadable. "Alucard" my mother said, "please take care of Rayne. Love her... make her yours". She coughed up more blood and gasped. "Did you see this in a vision Serenity?" Alucard asked. "Yes I did" she said weakly. She closed her eyes and smiled as she turned to dust. Everyone was silent for a while. Alucard grabbed the baby and stood up._

_"You have your mothers' eyes my bride" he said. The baby cooed and looked at him with her large topaz colored eyes. He smiled and looked at Arthur, who was holding a three year old Integra. His wife was by his side, and next to her was Richard. They were all in my mother's room in the basement. "Alucard" Arthur said, "Give me the girl. I shall raise her as our own"._

I shook my head to clear it. "So you only love me because my mother told you to?" I questioned fighting back tears. "No, I love you because of you. I love you and everything about you. I choose you Rayne... even before your mother told me to" he said standing up. "If what you say is true... then why did you kiss Integra?" I asked, my voice breaking. "Rayne, I swear that wasn't me" he said in a smooth voice. I shook my head, refusing to believe him. He moved aside and sat next to Walter as Integra knelt down in front of me. "Look at me Rayne" she said. I did, and her eyes were full of sorrow but not guilt. She grabbed my hand. My eyes widened as I read her memory about what had happened earlier.

_Integra was in her office doing her work when she spotted Alucard. He walked over to her and massaged her. Integra looked at his eyes as he leaned down. I walked in and saw them kissing._

_  
I saw her and Alucard chase me to the door. Integra slammed her fist on the wall and grabbed Alucard. She slammed him into the wall, "Who are you?" she yelled. A second Alucard appeared behind her. The Alucard she was grabbing laughed and punched her and changed his form. The Alucard behind her caught her before she hit the ground. "Ben" he hissed, "I thought I killed you". Ben laughed, "No... that was my trusty servant Russel". Alucard lunged at Ben and missed as Ben flew out the door._

"It was Ben all along" I whispered. Integra nodded and hugged me. "I'm sorry" I apologized returning her hug and feeling like an ass. "I'm sorry too" she said. I looked at her confusedly, "Why are you apologizing?". She stood up and sat on top of her desk. "I never told you the truth" she said. I was no longer angry at her or at Alucard. I was angry at myself for being so stupid. _You re not stupid Rayne_, Alucard told me telepathically. I smiled and walked over to him. "Am I forgiven?" he asked. I grabbed his ascot and pulled him down to my height. "I'll take that as a yes" he said as I kissed his smooth wet lips.

Walter stood up and cleared his throat in a fatherly manner. "Save it for the wedding you two" he said. "I still don't understand why I couldn't remember anything and why was Alucard locked away in that room?" I said. The three of them were silent. "Richard planned it all" Integra said. I looked at her, "What do you mean?". She sighed and lit another cigar. "When I was six years old I overheard Richard planning to kill you. I told Alucard everything and he was able to save you in time. Alucard was locked away for unknown reasons. You were really sad so father took us to an amusement park one day. When we were coming back we were in an accident. No one was seriously hurt, but you lost your memory".

_That bastard,_ I thought clutching my fists. Alucard chuckled. "Why don't we all just forget this ever happened?" Walter suggested. I nodded, "Excellent idea Walter". Alucard reached into his coat and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and exposed a 10 carrot European round-cut engagement ring. He knelt down on one knee in front of me and placed the ring on my left finger. A few weeks later everything was back to normal. No one ever mentioned anything about the incident and Alucard and I grew closer.

A/N- The song I used is from Savage Garden. Please read and review!!


	24. Invitation

Chapter 24- Invitation

"Hey Rachel, where do you keep your popcorn?" Rocio asked looking through the top cabinets. "Check the bottom cabinet" Rachel said from the living room. "Is Rayne here yet?" Rocio asked, "Ah here it is". She grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. "Not yet, she's on her way. She said she was training with Alucard" Rachel said. Rocio smiled, "You know i'm glad they are together as a couple" she said. Rachel walked into the kitchen and leaned agaisnt the doorway. "Rayne says that they aren't" she said. Rocio shot her a 'do you really believe that' glare. Rachel shrugged and looked towards' the door as Orion barked wildly at it. "What's wrong Orion?" she asked petting his head. "Maybe its Rayne" Rocio said emptying the popcorn into a bowl.

Rachel shook her head, "No he never barks at her". She gasped as the lights turned off. "Rocio" she called feeling a shiver of fear travel down her spine. Orion continued to bark wildly and ran up the stairs. Rachel wanted to follow him. Its probably just Rocio playing a prank, she told herself. "Rocio" she called again. No one answered. The house was silent, except for the ticking of the clock hanging in the living room. She walked into the kitchen expecting to find Rocio. The kitchen was deserted, it looked as if no one had been in there.

Her heart quickened as she walked into the living room. "Rocio... come on this isn't funny anymore" she said in a terrified voice. Her skin tingled as cold air touched her neck. She spun around and found no one. A menacing laugh caused the hair on her arms and neck to rise. She heard a light cracking and looked up to see the roof collapse. She jumped out of the way in time to avoid getting hit and banged her head on the bottom step. The last thing she saw before passing out was a man with wings standing over her.

* * *

I rang the doorbell for the fourth time and still no one answered. This was unusual for Rachel, not to mention that the house was dark. I burst through the door and found that the house was completely deserted. I walked into the living room and found piles and piles of rock. "What the hell happened?" I asked myself. I heard footsteps behind me and took out a killer 7 from my coat. Orion was standing in the doorway, panting and whimpering. I sighed and walked over to him. "Its okay boy" I said in soothing voice. He licked my hand and wagged his tail.

I picked him up in my arms. He closed his eyes and I stepped through the portal in front of us. Walter was cleaning Integra's office and gasped as he saw me materialize into the room. "What's wrong Rayne?" he asked. "Where is Integra Walter?" I asked putting Orion on the floor. "She's in a meeting in the next room" he said, "Who does this good dog belong to?".

"That's Orion, he's Rachels' dog" I said walking to Integras' desk. Walter patted Orion's' head, "Such a good boy". I looked at buttons and pressed a red one. "Cool" I said as her portrait was replaced by a big screen TV. The television turned on by itself and made a loud crackling noise. Walter and I quickly covered our ears. The static and noise stopped when Ben's face appeared on the screen. I growled and banged my fist on the desk. "Damn it!" I said, "He must have hacked into the main system". Walter stood next to me and watched.

"This is a special invitation for the little Hellsing bitch herself Rayne" he said smugly, "I want you to come down to the warehouse out in the woods. Someone really wants to meet you". He snapped his fingers and two demons brought in two bodies and dropped them on the floor behind him. He walked over to the bodies and removed the brown sacks from their heads. I gasped as I saw Rachel and Rocio. He grabbed Rachel and put her in front of the camera. "Just to show how serious I am" he said, "I'm going to kill you little friend. Any last words?".

Rachel looked at the camera, "Rayne... I want you to know that this isn't your fault. I'll always be with you". Ben placed a sword under her chin and slit her throat. "Nooooooooo" I screamed in agony. I watched as her blood spilled on the floor. "Rachel" I cried. Ben laughed, "I'll see you soon babe. Ciao". I fell to my knees and wailed as the television turned off. Walter ran out of the room. "Rachel--" I sobbed. The sadness was replaced by anger. "Ben... your dead" I yelled and dissapeared.


	25. The Warehouse

Chapter 25- The Warehouse

Walter ran down to the basement and burst through Alucard's door. He knocked on the lid of the coffin. Alucard groaned and pushed up the lid. "How dare you disturb my sleep" he threatened stepping out. "Save the threats Alucard, Rayne is in trouble" Walter said and ran to the conference room to inform Integra. There was still an hour left before nightfall, but if his fiancee was in trouble Alucard didn't care. He grabbed his hat and glasses and slipped them on.

"I'm sorry gentlemen" Integra apologized, "But I must go". She and Walter ran out of the room and into her office. Integra walked to her desk and opened the drawer. She grabbed her Jackal and loaded it. "We must help Rayne. Walter get my sword and one for yourself" she said. He bowed and left. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Alucard asked appearing out of thin air. "Yes I am" she said. Walter returned and handed her a silver sword. Alucard smirked and created a large black portal underneath them. "Let's go and have some fun" he said as they dissapeared.

* * *

I appeared in front of the warehouse. Ben was waiting for outside the front door. "Glad you could make it babe" he said smiling wickedly. I growled and tightened my grip on the sword. "Your dead... you bastard" I hissed. He laughed, "That's no way for the guest of honor to behave". I prepared myself for a fight as demons flew down from the skies and surrounded me. There were at least fifty of them. "I'll meet you inside babe" Ben said and flew away. The demons growled and formed a tight circle around me.

* * *

Ben smiled as he watched Rayne from the roof tear all of his slaves apart. She was covered in blood and had scratches and cuts all over her body. He soon lost interest in watching and walked into the second floor. "So... Rocio" he said approaching her, "Do you have answer for the proposition I asked you earlier?". She spat in his face, "I'll never join you". He wiped the spit off his eye and slapped her. She winced and cried out. "No matter" he said, "You'll soon join your little friend".

* * *

I kicked down the metal door and walked inside the three-storie warehoused. The entire building was deserted and empty. The walls were made of metal and the moonlight was the only light provided as it entered through the broken windows. I was weak from the loss of blood and exhausted, but my anger urged me to continue my mission. I gripped the sword and continued on. A whistling sound from above me caught my attention. I looked up and gasped when something landed on top of me. "Rachel" I cried as I looked at her naked corpse.

The word 'Welcome' was painted on her stomach with her own blood. I sniffled and forced myself not to cry again. N_ow isn't the time,_ I thought removing my coat and placing it over her body. "I'm sorry Rachel... rest in peace dear friend. I swear to you... Ben will pay" I whispered. I stood up and floated to the second floor. Rocio was tied up to a wooden chair. Her face and lip were cut open and her clothes were torn to shreds. I ran to her. "Rocio... wake up" I said shaking her lightly. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at me. "Rayne--". I shushed her, "Don't talk. I'm going to get you out of here".

She rubbed her wrists as I untied her feet. "Well... well...well" a voice said mockingly. I turned and saw Ben. His smile made me loose control. I yelled and attacked him. He blocked every punch and kick. I fell to my knees and breathed rapidly, which made me wince in pain as the fire inside of me spread. "What's happening?'' I whispered. Ben laughed, "The blood of a virgin is very powerful" he said. "What the hell does that mean?" I hissed. He walked over to Rocio, who was lying helplessly on the floor, and grabbed her by her arm. She gasped as he slit her her hand.

Her blood... it smelled... delicious. "Doesn't that smell divine Rayne" he asked dragging her towards' me. "Would you like a taste?" he taunted. I clenched my fists and fought the hunger. Rocio gasped as my fangs appeared. "Please Rayne... don't do it" she pleaded as I stuck my tongue out. I stopped, only inches away from her hand as I heard Rachel's voice, _Stop Rayne... you must fight it._

I watched as Rocio's blood spilled on the floor. "Drink Rayne" Ben urged me. My body stopped shaking, I hadn't realized that it had been. I grabbed my sword, "No Ben... I refuse". I cut off one his horns and picked Rocio up in my arms as he walked backwards' screaming in pain. I carried her to the door, "Get out of here" I said. She looked at me, "No Rayne... I won't leave you" she said. "Now's not the time to act brave. I'm not asking you... I'm telling you. I refuse to loose another friend" I said and pushed her towards' the stairs. She sighed and climbed down.

"Tell me something Rayne" Ben said as I turned to face him. The left half of his face was covered in blood. "Why do you insist on fighting for these pathetic humans. Why not join your own kind and help us bring an end to this world? he asked, his voice no longer mocking but serious. "What did you say?" I questioned. He laughed, "You really have no idea do you? Your a demon Rayne... and its your destiny to help your father end the human race".

I shook my head, "No... your lying". He smiled, "Am I? Think back Rayne and remember all the pain and changes you went through. Do you think it was just a coincidence?". It was too much for me to take. I was too weak and had already lost too much blood. The fire inside of me had stopped, which caused me to feel queasy. I struggled to keep my balance and fell to my knees.


	26. Aquarius

Chapter 26- Aquarius

I awoke and found myself chained to a hard cold concrete table. _What happened?_, I wondered looking around. The only thing I saw in the large grey room was six foot statue of a demon with large bat-like wings and horns. "Good, your awake" Ben said appearing out of thin air. I gasped as I saw his wings. "You bastard, where am I?'' I shouted. He grabbed a sword and walked toward's me. "Its time for you to fullfill your destiny as a demon" he said.

He raised the sword over me. What are you doing?" I asked shakily. "Aquarius... my master" he whispered as he brought the sword down through my stomach. I screamed in pain and was silenced as a red light filled the room. The walls shook and the roof collasped around us. The statue began to move and roared. I flinched as Ben pulled the sword out of my body. He bowed, "Master Aquarius... welcome". I lifted my head up to see a tall white man who appeared to be in early 30's. He had long light blue hair and blue eyes. He had long poiny horns on his head.He smirked and circled the table, making loud thumping noises with his boots. His turquoise colored trench coat fluttered in the light wind, exposing his black sleeveless shirt and leather pants. "You look just like you mother" he said as he stood over me. I growled, "Who the hell are you?".

"I am your father Aquarius... lord of all demons... ruler of this pathetic world" he said raising his arms in the air. He looked at Ben, "It seems that we have some guests. You know what to do". Ben bowed his head, "Yes master" he said and flew away through the hole in the roof.

* * *

Rocio limped outside and fell to the ground. She was exhausted from running down three flights of stairs with a broken leg. Her hand was still slightly bleeding. She tore a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around the large cut. _What do I do now?_, she thought as she sat on soft brown earth and leaned against a tree trunk. She looked around and saw that she was surrounded by tall trees. _What is a warehouse doing in the middle of the woods?_, she thought. She sighed and closed her eyes to keep from crying as she remembered what Ben had done.

_  
She looked horrified as Rachel fell to the floor. Ben laughed and so did the demons. "Such a shame that her blood had to go to waste" Ben said licking his hands. "What do we do with this one?" one of the demons asked. "Leave her. I want her alive". Rocio whimpered and shook uncotrollably._

"Rocio" she heard someone say and jumped. She sighed in relief to see Alucard, Walter, and Integra standing over her. Alucard knelt in front of her, "What happened? Where's Rayne?" he asked. Rocio wiped the tears from her eyes, "Rachel and I were kidnapped and used as a lure for Rayne to come here. Rayne is inside fighting Ben" she said. "Where is Rachel?" Integra asked. Rocio sobbed softly, "She's dead. Ben killed her".

Integra and Walter bowed their heads in a respectful manner. "May god be with her" they whispered. Alucard clenched his fists as he read Rocio's mind. "What do we do now?" Walter asked. Alucard stood up and helped Rocio. "I can feel a strong demon in the warehouse. But its not just one... its more than one. We fight and save Rayne" he said. The two humans nodded their heads in response. "Let me help" Rocio pleaded. "No, its to dangerous. You must hide" Alucard said. "I don't care. Ben killed Rachel" she shouted. Alucard grabbed her by the shouldiers and looked into her eyes. Her eyes glowed red and soon she passed out. He picked her up bridal style and hid her behind some bushes.

"Alucard" Integra said, "Do not hesitate to kill the demons". He smirked and chuckled, "Master, when it comes to killing our enemies I never hesitate. I don't care if their humans or monsters... I never show mercy and I never will".

Integra shuddered at her servants words. She knew it was true. They turned their attention to a menacing laugh above them and saw Ben flying towards' them. "Well... well... well... look what the cat dragged in" he said as he landed smoothly on his feet. "Where's Rayne you disgusting creature" Integra shouted aiming her gun at him. He laughed, "Anxious are we... she's on the third floor with her father".

"Madam" Walter said, "We've got company". The three of them looked around and saw that they were being surrounded by thousands and thousands of demons. "Perfect" she muttered cocking her gun.

* * *

I groaned and tried to brake the chains again. It was no use, I was too weak. Aquarius laughed, "You need my blood to become whole Rayne. Your still asleep". I raised my hands again, refusing to give up. "Never" I muttered. "Your just like your mother" he said as he slit his palm with his claw. He placed his hand over my mouth. I moved my face away. He grabbed my face and forced my mouth open. "Drink it" he yelled. I had no choice but to obey. His blood was delicious. I couldn't stop... I was so hungry.

He moaned, "That's enough Rayne... no more" he said. I refused to stop and continued, feeling my blood boil. He jerked his hand away, "No more" he shouted. I panted as my body was filled with pain. It felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly. The pain became stronger and stronger. I screamed and arched my body foward. "Yes" he said laughing. His voice sounded miles away. The panting increased as I saw my mother cradling me in her arms.

_Richard walked into her room. He looked angry as he walked over to her. "Hello Richard" she greeted coldly. He raised his 13mm handgun and shot her in the chest. She screamed and fell to the floor. "Your not going to get away with this. I'll come back... one way or another" she swore gasping. He smiled, and aimed the gun at her heart and pulled the trigger._

"Richard killed my mother" I whimpered. I was paralyzed as the pain increased. "No... of course not. Richard didn't know about her" Aquarius said, "I took his form and killed her after using her to conceive you. She knew it was me. I gave her what she deserved". I growled angrily, "She didn't deserve anything you asshole" I shouted growing weaker and weaker by the second.

He laughed and cut off the chains with his claws. He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the table. I couldn't stand and fell to the floor. He wrapped his hands around my neck and pulled me up to his level. "You have very little blood left in your veins. I will use that to become immortal. For... your virgin blood is very powerful" he said. I screamed as he sunk his fangs into my neck. He dropped me onto the floor. "How does it feel to be left helpless on the floor after being fed on?" he asked mockingly, "Why did you choose to fight?". I used what little strength I had left to speak. "Not all humans deserve to die" I said feeling no more pain and closed my eyes.


	27. Battle

Chapter 27- Battle

Alucard ducked as Ben threw a puch at him and kicked him in the chest. The force of his kick sent Ben flying across the battlefield. He heard Integra grunt and saw her shoot an oncoming demon in the head. She threw the empty gun aside and grabbed her sword from her belt. Walter was using his wires to distract them as he sliced them in half. Integra quickly threw her sword in Walter's direction. He turned and saw a demon turn to dust. He smiled and removed the weapon from the ground and threw it back at Integra. She caught it and continued to kill.

Alucard smiled as he saw his master and long time friend battle for their lives. He could feel their anger and commitment. The two of them had plenty of energy. He gasped as he could feel Raynes' weak energy. "Do you feel that Alucard?" Ben asked mockingly. Alucard looked up at the sky and saw Ben floating in the air, his wings flapping loudly. "The bitch is dying" Ben said.

Alucard growled, "I've had enough of your bullshit" he said. Ben looked at him with a confused and surprised expression. "What are you saying?" he asked. Alucard laughed sinisterly, "Did you actually think you had a chance agaisnt me?. Pathetic fool". Ben's expression changed as he saw several small red eyes surround him. Alucard's eyes glowed bright red. Three arms grew on each side of his body and charged at Ben.

Ben gasped as six hands grabbed him. He saw Alucard float up to face him. "What are you doing?" he shouted, completely terrified, "What the hell are you?". Alucard smirked and said nothing. Ben screamed in pain and agony as the hands slowly ripped off his wings and the single horn and claws. Alucard smiled widely, Ben's tortured screams pleased him. He reached into his coat and pulled out his silver Jackal. He laughed and shot Ben in the head. The eyes and arms disapeared. He gently floated back down to the ground to find that his companions were surrounded. He quickly shot each monster.

Walter and Integra sighed in relief and turned their attention to Alucard as he walked up to them. He laughed lightly, "You two make quite the team". The two of them said nothing and struggled to catch their breath. Why didn't you help us?, she thought. "But I did, my servants were protecting you" he said. Integra gasped as the ground shook. The three of them turned their attention to the building.

A red glow emerged from the roof and filled the sky. They heard a loud roar, "I command you to rise for your master". They realized that the shaking was caused by a larger army of demons rising from the ground. "The gates of hell have opened" Alucard said. Integra groaned and prepared herself for another long battle. Alucard morphed his body into a group of small black bats. "Alucard" Integra shouted. His amused laughter filled the night sky. She groaned and looked at Walter. "Are you with me Walter?". He raised his sword, "To the death" he said.

* * *

Rocio awoke and found herself lying behind bushes. _How did I get here?_, she wondered and gasped as she remembered everything. "Rayne... I'm coming" she said standing up and wincing at the pain from her leg. The woods were extremely dark as she felt her way back to the warehouse. From the distance she could see a red glow. She quickened her pace, feeling frightened. The idea of being alone in the woods with no one around only terrified her more. She heard loud chittering from the sky and looked up to see a large group of bats and gasped when she saw bat-like creatures with wings and horns surrounding the building. From the distance cries and grunts could be heard. As she got closer to the warehouse the air began to smell of blood mixed with burning rubber. She gagged and covered her nose.

As quietly as she could, she walked to a wall and hid. She covered her mouth with her hands to keep from crying out as a demon walked past her, making her heart beat faster than it already was. Not taking any chances, she climbed her way through one of the broken windows and cried out as the pain from the fall emerged through her body. The first floor was dark and deserted. She stood up and continued making her way to the third floor.

* * *

The bats flew into the third floor and formed into a man. Alucard looked around and saw Rayne's body in a corner. He ran to her and knelt down beside her. He grabbed her almost lifeless pale body and pressed her against him. _How could she be dying?_, he asked himself. Blood was dripping onto her face. He quickly wiped the tears away and punched his fist through the wall to keep himself from crying out. It was happening all over again. This is the third time he had lost someone he loved. First Elizabeta, then Mina, and now Rayne. He heard laughter coming from the roof and carefully placed her body back on the ground. He stood up and phased himself to the roof.

Feeling a presence behind him, Aquarius turned and saw Alucard. "Ahh... Alucard, long time no see" he said. Alucard took out his gun, "I'm here to send you to the deepest pits of hell and while your down there you can lick the devil's ass" he hissed. Aquarius smiled, "Why bother to fight. We are both immortal... almost brothers. Together we can bring an end to mankind". Alucard shot Aquarius in the head and smiled as he fell back. Aquarius stood up and took out a silver killer 7. The battle was on.


	28. Miracle

Chapter 28- Miracle

_Where am I?,_ I thought and winced at the bright light shining down on me. I looked around and saw nothing but rock and fire. There was a large rotating portal above me. I realized that I was in hell. This place terrified me. Screams of pain and torture filled the air and I could see that the damned souls of humans were the ones' being tortured. Red small eyes watched me as I walked around. In the corner I could see a small monster with big pointy ears and horns. Its body was scaly and grey and it had hooves' for feet.

"Rayne--" a soft smooth voice said. A woman appeared in front of me. It was my mother. She looked horrible. In her eye sockets, there was nothing but black and her skin was cracked. When she opened her mouth to speak I only saw darkness. I couldn't believe that this was what happened to you in hell. "Rayne honey I'm so happy to see you" she said hugging me. I gasped and and quickly recovered from the shock and returned her hug. "Don't worry your not dead" she said.

"I can't stay here" I said stepping away from her, "There has to be a way for me to go back. Aquarius has to be stopped". She was quiet for a moment, "Your right... Aquarius must be stopped. Drink my blood and rescue my damned soul. Its the only way". I shook my head, "Won't that make you my servant?". She nodded, "Yes it will, but my soul will make you immortal.Your father didn't know that two souls emerged as one is stronger than all the power in the world".  
"I love you mom" I said and sunk my fangs into her throat. Her soul turned to mist. I screamed in pain as a horrible shock passed through my body.

* * *

Rocio fought the throbbing pain in her leg and continued climbing the stairs. Her mind and body were screaming at her to stop but her heart urged her on. She reached the third floor and leaned against a wall. The room was filled with red light which allowed her to see Raynes' lifeless body. She crawled towards' it and gasped as she felt something burst inside of her. She looked down and saw a claw sticking out of her chest. She whimpered and collapsed as a white light filled the room.

* * *

I awoke and stood up to find myself in the warehouse once again. _That felt so real,_ I thought. It was great knowing that I could no longer be killed and I felt stronger than ever. I could feel my mother's soul alongside others inside of me. I stretched my large black bat-like wings and looked at my long claws feeling grateful for not having horns. The wings were heavy but I knew that in time I would get used to them.

_You know what you have to do_, my mother said. I nodded and saw Rocio lying on the floor bleeding uncontrollably. A demon was standing over her smiling and laughing. I quickly sliced the its head off with my claws and knelt down next to Rocio. "Rayne--" she said weakly. "Your going to be okay" I said, "Why didn't you listen to me?". She moaned and coughed up blood. I called upon six of my servants, with my mother among them, and ordered them to protect her. They bowed and formed a circle around her. I spread my wings and flew up to the roof, surprised that my wings were functioning so quickly with my body.

Alucard was fighting my father as I landed quietly. He looked like he was having fun, mostly because he was laughing. I watched as Alucard took in six bullets from Aquarius's gun and stood tall. The bullets clinked to the ground as he reloaded his gun and shot Aquarius repeatedly. I grew tired of watching and threw a large fireball at my father. They both turned to see me and gasped. "You" my father hissed, "But how?". I smiled and walked towards' them. "You needed my virgin blood to become immortal" I said, "I'm not a virgin". His eyes widened, "What?".

I laughed as he stabbed me in the chest with his claw. "Its no use Aquarius" I said pulling his claw out. He roared and ripped his coat to shreds to expose his wings. He jumped into the air and flew off. "I don't think so" I said flying after him.


	29. Father vs Daughter

Chapter 29- Father vs. Daughter

Alucard watched with glee as Rayne battled her father in the sky. He now understood everything. Rayne's human side had been dying slowly. Ben had been sent by Aquarius to make sure the process was completed. Her father's blood was the last step to complete her transformation into a demon.

He heard agonized moaning coming from inside. He jumped inside, landing on his knees and looked up to see Rocio. He knew that she didn't have a long time to live. Rayne's shadows surrounded Alucard and pulled out their weapons from their bodies. Serenity recognized him, "Lower your weapons" she said. They did as she ordered. "Hello Alucard" she greeted. He bowed his head and stood up.

"Serenity... I see that you sacrificed yourself for Rayne. I don't know how to thank you" he said. She nodded, "Yes I did. I swore revenge. She never realized that I was living inside of her all this time. When she was conceived, she took most of his powers... which is why he needed her blood. She is now a true Nosferatu with demonic blood. All that I ask from you is to love her and take care of her".

Alucard shook his head, "No... she always has been and always will be a true Nosferatu. With her father's blood she shall become even more immortal". He turned his attention to Rocio. Her breathing was slow and her heart was weak. "Rocio" he said, "I know you can hear me. I'm sorry but your dying. Do you want to come with me and walk the path of a draculina?". It took alot of effort but Rocio managed to nod her head. He smiled and knelt down beside her. She smiled weakly at him as he tilted her head back and sunk his fangs into her neck.

* * *

Aquarius punched me in the face as hard as he could. I didn't feel any pain and laughed as I kicked him in the head. He jumped back stared at me wide eyed. "My mother said that two souls merged as one is much more powerful than all the power in the world. Do you know what that means father?'' I asked. He shook his head. "It means that no matter how powerful you are... you will always loose. Two souls with enough hate towards' one man is enough to destroy you" I said.  
Our wings flapped loudly in the night sky. He gasped as I appeared behind him.

He turned and groaned as I punched him in the face. I kicked him repeatedly in the stomach. He grabbed my leg and used his powers to shock me. I quickly raised my other leg and kicked him in the face. He released me and groaned as a fist of rock hit him and dragged him down onto the floor. I waited for a few seconds and right on cue six swords were flying towards' me. He laughed as the swords cut through me. I quickly regenerated. He growled and lunged at me. I used to telekinesis to paralyze him in mid-air.

He looked at me wide eyed and laughed. "I'm proud of you Rayne. You have accepted what you are" he said. I glared angrily and threw him onto the roof of the warehouse. He moaned and coughed up blood. I laughed and approached him. "This is for me and my mother" I said. He screamed in pain as my fangs pierced his skin. I could actually feel his powers flow with his blood into me.

"How does it feel Aquarius? How does it feel to lie helpless on the floor?" I asked mockingly. I gripped the handle of the sword that appeared out of my arm. "This is how you die" I hissed raising the sword over my head. He roared as the blade cut through his heart. "Go to hell and take your friends with you" I shouted. His body covered me in blood as it turned to dust. I sighed happily as the weight of the world left my shouldiers.

I walked to the edge of the roof and smiled when I saw that Integra and Walter were still in one piece. They looked around confused as each demon that was still alive roared and turned to dust, covering them in blood. "Its over" I shouted happily. They looked up and smiled. A white light appeared next to me. It was Rachel's soul. She looked beautiful, like a real angel. "Thank you Rayne" she said and disapeared. I smiled, "Your welcome. I'm gonna miss you".

I heard screaming and flew into the third floor in a rush and saw Alucard kneeling next to Rocio. He looked up and saw the concerned look on my face. "Her body is dying" he explained. I knew what that meant. "Why did you turn her?" I asked. "She made the choice on her own" he said. Rocio stopped screaming as the fire that had been rushing through her veins dissapeared and sat up. Alucard helped her stand up. "Looks like you got your wish" I said. She nodded and smiled, exposing her fangs.

She stared in awe as my servants returned to the shadows. My wings sunk into my back and my claws returned to their normal size. "I love your hair" Rocio said. "What?" I questioned. She grabbed my bangs. I gasped as I saw that my bangs were white and long. In fact my hair was now up to my ankles."Is it all white?" I asked worried. She shook her head, "No just your bangs, the rest is still black". I sighed in relief. "What happened here?" Rocio questioned as she looked at the hole in the roof and the rocks surrounding us. "Its a long story" I said hugging Alucard. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you too" he said and kissed me.

Rocio groaned, "Get a room you two". Alucard smiled devilishly, "That's a great idea". I hit him in the chest. He laughed and kissed me again. Integra and Walter rushed in. They looked exhausted and their clothes were torn to pieces and covered in ashes and blood. Integra rushed up to me and hugged me. "Let's go home" she said. "Excellent idea madam" Walter agreed.

Walter and Integra stepped through the portal that Alucard created and dissapeared. Rocio shuddered as she saw my wings appear out of my back. "Doesn't it hurt?" she asked. "No, actually it doesn't" I said. Alucard created his own wings, they looked exactly like mine. "What do I do?" Rocio asked completely baffled. "Your to weak to achieve this kind of power. Imagine yourself at the mansion" Alucard said. She did as she was told and dissapeared.

Alucard looked at me, "Shall we go my love?". I smiled and jumped into the air, "Race you".

END


End file.
